


【柚天】半步天涯

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *现实花滑背景，但事件和未来的都是捏造的，都是我胡说，和他们两个现实生活一点点关系都没得，他们不可以受伤也不可以早退役！谁认真谁上升谁断章取义谁截图谁挂我谁脑子有病全家爆炸！*生娃预警，带球跑预警，未婚妻出没预警，狗血一大车预警，ooc预警，全世界可用中文预警（其实是懒得翻译）不喜勿入！*单纯写文只为自己爽，不接受理论不接受撕逼，妖魔鬼怪通通退散！*三章结束，短篇不废话！





	1. Chapter 1

现在的金博洋很不喜欢夏天。

燥热，憋闷，无法进食的恶心呕吐，还有挥之不去的梦魇。

即便是已经过了三年，他也总会回忆起当时的痛苦难挨，与那个夏天改变他所有生活轨迹的时光。

若若来到这个世上已经快三个年头了，小孩子自小就乖巧听话，刚出生那会就很少哭，也不像其他女孩子那样娇气。

金博洋对她宠爱的同时也充满了愧疚，是他一意孤行才导致这个孩子来到了世上，可他却给不了她全部家庭的温暖，也给不了她完整的父爱和母爱，甚至也没办法给她一个健康的体魄。

若若两岁以前的大部分时光是奶奶陪她在医院度过的。金博洋生她的时候只怀孕了七个多月，早产还难产，一大一小险些赔上两条命。她被护士从金博洋的肚子里剖出来的时候也不过两斤多，瘦小的像只刚出生不久的小奶猫，甚至连哭都不会。

孩子刚被剖出来就直接送到了新生儿的保温箱里，每天金博洋的家人只能隔着保温箱的玻璃和透明的隔离门，看上一眼躺在保温箱里睡醒后挥着手臂的若若。即便多数时间她都在里面乖乖的睡觉。

医生和他家里人说过，若若出生的太早，身体很多器官还没发育完全，以后出了保温箱身体也要比其他的小朋友弱一些，家属要多加注意。

金博洋的父母在一旁认真地听着，时不时还记下很多的小细节。医生同意后还会给金博洋录下一段若若的小视频带回去给他看一看。

金博洋术后卧床躺了一个多星期才算恢复的差不多，他这次也是在鬼门关抢回来的一条命。如果不是他有运动员的体质，就算是揣上了宝宝也没有太减少陆地训练，这种种原因交织在一起才让他挺了过来。

至于他的另一半……

都过去了，他已经不想再提。

若若刚刚被他哄睡着，金博洋今天带了一天的冰上训练，回家后又伺候小公主吃饭洗漱讲故事哄睡觉，一套流程走下来，他已经筋疲力尽了。

在浴室里脱下自己的睡衣，打开一旁的花洒，冰冷的水渐渐转暖。金博洋看着自己的身体，还和往常一样，肌肉也都长了回来，一直勤于训练的他，就算是退役快一年也没有什么变化，这让他很满意。

只不过小腹上一道竖切细长的疤痕像是一条蜈蚣一样，趴在那里。疤痕外围呈棕色，中心还有些泛粉。

三年了，其他的地方都是看不见的疮痍，只有这里，是明晃晃的苦痛。

这是若若在他身上存在的痕迹，也是这几年来就算痛苦疲累也会坚持下去的原因。

他没有别的了，除了满心的苦涩和这一道疤是他能够真真正正拥有的之外，他就只剩下若若。

洗好澡，拿了一条干毛巾擦着头发——吹风机声音太大，他不敢用。若若刚睡着，吵醒了还要再哄。

他趿拉着拖鞋从卫生间走到卧室，看了一眼睡得安稳的孩子，转身拿起手机，坐到床上。

上面的呼吸灯在闪，他进屋的时候就见到了。

微信已经发出来了几十条消息，他没有看群，向下一看，一排红点，都是私聊。

点开最上面的隋文静，金博洋扫了一眼，整个人当场僵在了那里。

隋文静说:“他要来中国了，和奥瑟教练一起。”

金博洋怎么会不知道这个“他”是谁。

他用湿乎乎的毛巾遮住脸，向后靠在床头，整个人都控制不住情绪地颤抖起来。

他侧过身，将自己蜷缩成一团，牢牢地抱住膝盖，好像这样就可以不再理会任何事，也可以不用接收到那些信息，更重要的是不会再想念那个人。

他没能求得到想要的安静。

关了铃声的手机自顾自地疯狂震动着，金博洋扯掉头顶的毛巾，拿过手机，上面来电显示的是米沙。

“喂？”金博洋小声地接听着。

“喂，天总，我有事和你说，你这会方便吗？”米沙开门见山毫不拖沓。

“你等一下。”金博洋翻身下床，打开隔壁房间的门，进去之后关好房门才开口说话。

“怎么了，你说吧。”这时候的金博洋才用了正常音量。

“若若睡了？”米沙问到。

“嗯，刚睡着，我怕吵醒她，所以不敢在卧室说话。”金博洋回答着。

“嗯嗯，等我过段时间回去见我干女儿，我给她买了见面礼的。”提到若若米沙高兴地说到。他特别喜欢若若，米沙第一次见到她的时候，她就很给面子地抓着米沙的胡子开心地笑着，一双乌黑的眼睛像是葡萄一般，亮晶晶地望着他，长翘的睫毛呼扇呼扇的，像个瓷娃娃一样可爱。

就是这第一面一下子就俘虏住米沙的心，说什么都要认她做干女儿，时不时还会为她从国外邮寄些小礼物。他没有奶水，更何况那段时间他精神状态并不是很好，胸口涨痛了十几天，若若一口奶水都没有喝到就没有了。所以她从小的奶粉都是米沙打包从国外发过来的。

两年下来，若若喝的所有奶粉都是米沙专供。金博洋每次要米沙把账算清了，他都把话头岔过去。直到有一次他生气了，非要把欠他这两年的奶粉钱给米沙付过去的时候，米沙不咸不淡地说了一句，他是在替若若的父亲还债。

一句话，让原本坚定不已刚强不已的金博洋瞬间无力。那个人，是他心底堡垒里最核心的一面墙，不管他将堡垒修的多么坚固，外围的栅栏多么尖锐，只要那面墙被人彻底砸毁，整座城堡也就坍塌了。

金博洋蹲坐在地上，一双手遮住脸，米沙看不清他的表情。可是他知道，这一句话，足以让他彻底崩溃。

米沙是金博洋的老铁，同样也是羽生的好朋友，他们之间感情的发展他不单单是见证者，更是推波助澜的促成者。这么多年，他亲眼见到两人之间的爱慕、相遇、剖白，直到走到一起有多艰辛。可是后来发生的变故他们没办法预料，他甚至没有办法断定这件事上究竟谁对谁错。金博洋的痛苦和艰难他看在了眼里，他无比心疼，可羽生的失望与颓废他也看的一清二楚。他不是判官，断不了感情事，但是他知道，在这场爱情里，最无辜的是若若。

他所做的一切，就算是为不知情的羽生尽一点心力。

羽生是不知道若若的存在的。

金博洋下了死命令，任何人敢向羽生透露若若是他的孩子，他会立刻带着若若消失，从此再也不见任何一个人。

以他对自己的残忍程度，他做的出来这种事，所以谁都不敢尝试。更何况羽生退役后就一直在多伦多任教，在公众媒体上很少露面。tc这些人继续在赛场上奔波，几乎没怎么遇见过羽生。

米沙是最常见羽生的一个人。他接了蟋蟀那边的几个编舞，偶尔会过去帮忙修改一些细节，经常能够和羽生碰面。金博洋也不是一点都不知情，所以他这条禁令多数是给米沙下的，毕竟tc里的都是自家老铁，看他那么痛苦地走过来，见到羽生不去伸手揍他就已经是有涵养了，怎么还会和他私下联系，汇报他和孩子的情况呢？

“嗯，你什么时候过来提前说，我带着若若去接你。”金博洋承诺着。

“别介，我可不敢劳烦你大驾，你还是抱着若若在家里等我吧，我可舍不得我干女儿来回奔波。”米沙说到。

“行吧，你怎么方便怎么来。”金博洋没有强求什么。

他现在的性格变化了很多，除了在若若和羽生之间复杂与矛盾的情感上他偏执且犀利，其余的事情上他随和了不少。

“对了，我找你不是说这个的。”米沙说着。

“那你要说什么？如果是那个人的事，你不用和我说了，我知道的。”金博洋坦然地说到。

“你知道了啊。”米沙说。

“嗯，不就是和bo叔一起过来特训吗？以前又不是没来过他们蟋蟀的人，有雪姐他们在，和我又没有关系。公对公，公事公办呗。”金博洋说的轻巧，可心底却刺啦啦的疼。

自从18年自己去bo叔那里外训黄了之后，tc和他们签订了长期合作的协议，每年bo叔都会带弟子来国内教学几次，一次几天。

只是之前从来没带过羽生。

也是，自从14年之后，羽生就连比赛都没有选过中国站。18年的时候羽生也被伤病困扰，bo叔也不会带他来，19年和他闹了这么大个事之后，他就更不可能涉足这里了。

满腔爱意变成恨意，他怎么会踏上中国这片土地？

18-19赛季是他们两个最为痛苦的赛季。ISU改变了评分规则，看似增加了艺术性和观赏度的测评比重，可实际上给了裁判更广阔的操作空间。大奖赛虽然羽生打破了首战必银的魔咒，可在俄罗斯站因为韧带受伤严重不得不退掉12月份的大奖赛决赛。

而那时的金博洋也在低谷中。

因为种种原因被强行从蟋蟀薅回来的金博洋在身体和精神两方面状态都极度下滑的情况下，拿到了升组以来的最差成绩。芬兰站的后台羽生给他的拥抱和摸头安慰都没有办法阻止他继续掉光身上的肌肉。发生在他身上的问题并不是他可以控制的。直到12月，他才陆陆续续从纷杂的事情中闯出来一条路，并在国内的全国锦标赛上重新找回状态。

那时的羽生脚伤还未痊愈，每天在努力地配合治疗，两个人只能每天计算着时差，利用可怜的休息时间匆匆忙忙地通过视频看上彼此一眼。

羽生的伤好的差不多的时候是在一月份。

为了保证三月的琦玉世锦赛，羽生放弃了全日和四大洲锦标赛。不过四大洲的时候他悄悄地跟着bo叔到美国，和他见了一面。

两个人约好世锦赛的时候要在琦玉努力拼搏，可最后的结果却不遂人愿。羽生银牌，而金博洋则排在第五。

晚宴后的两个人双双失踪，tc的人知道金博洋跟羽生离开了，只不过没有多说什么。

世锦赛的成绩出来后，羽生就知道中国队进不了最后的世团赛，他也和日本冰协声明自己要继续养伤，所以在世团赛上不会出战。这也就证明了，他们两个人要很久才会再见。

也许是下个赛季的比赛场，也许更加深远。

那天晚上他们做的异常激烈，带着赛后的发泄与疯狂，相拥的人恨不得将彼此揉进骨血，每一次的顶撞都有更加缠绵的情意。

他们不知道做了多久，久到金博洋的声音嘶哑，破碎的呻吟从喉咙口挤出来，羽生还把他压在身下顶弄着。他看着身上那人满头的汗水和微湿的头发，俊郎清秀的面容一如冰上，这是他的人啊，他的爱人啊。

他们两个在这个赛季都承担了太多东西，很多苦涩而无法言说的经历是他们必须揉碎了吞进肚子里自行消化掉的。夜里的荒唐释放了两个人压抑一个赛季的情感，他们不知道彼此颈窝里的泪水究竟有多滚烫，只知道一年以来的思念和苦痛都可以在这个拥抱里烟消云散。

他们原以为这场性爱是未来的一场开始，可没想到却是终结。

第二天匆匆忙忙回到自己房间的金博洋还没收拾好东西就见了一次访客。

是羽生的母亲，还有一位容貌姣好的女孩子。

金博洋不是个聪明人，但是他也向来不傻。从由美妈妈踏进门的那一刻起，他就知道自己面临的是什么。

他当然知道彼此现役的时候交往会是多危险的事情，可他没想到由美妈妈拿来的照片除了这次世锦的，还有四大洲的时候羽生偷偷来看他的时候，两个人腻在一起的画面。

他知道这些照片一旦散播出去对羽生的影响有多大。后果不是他们两个可以承担的。

由美妈妈说，她带来的这个女孩子是她中意的儿媳妇，照片也是她派人截下来的。

未来的路在他的手里掌握，想结果究竟如何，还要看他的选择。

金博洋知道，她们此行的目的就是为了让他和羽生分开，羽生太过独立且有主见，他不会因为母亲说的这些和金博洋分开的，所以她们来打他的主意，她们都知道，他赌不起。

回到国内的金博洋思考了很久，终于决定了和羽生分开，至少他们在退役之前不能向社会公开他们之间的关系。只不过他把羽生母亲来找他的事情瞒了下来，既然选择暂时分开，这些话说与不说意义也就不大了。

那段时间羽生也有通过其他途径找到金博洋，但无一不是同样的答复。直到金博洋韩国冰演后因为热身时的脚伤而暂时告别赛场，直到那一个赛季都没有出现。

两个人则从暂时分开变成了彻底的分手。

羽生就是在那个赛季末的世锦赛上跳出了第一个成功的4A，将上个赛季被人夺走的世锦赛金牌重新收入囊中。在那之前，他参加的四大洲也是轻而易举地摘走了金牌，成为了大奖赛、奥运会、四大洲和世锦赛的金牌全满贯。彻底打破了奥运冠军拿不到4CC金牌的魔咒，也改写了4CC金牌得主在接下来的比赛中成绩会特别惨的情况。

只不过在拿完这块世锦金牌后，羽生宣布退役，这让无数冰迷现场痛哭，可羽生说完自己的退役发言后便匆匆离开了，没留下什么更有意义的话。

羽生宣布退役的时候，金博洋正在现场观看比赛。他有幸亲眼见到这个世界上第一个在赛场上完美落冰的4A，这比他自己站到冰上比赛还要开心。

这时候的金博洋已经恢复训练两个月了。

让他真正决定和羽生彻底分开的理由也正是他肚子里多出的那个宝贝。他没想过自己在那次之后能怀上羽生的孩子，也没想过是在这么残酷的赛季中期。

他想过要把孩子打掉。

当他从韩国回来发现小肚子上的不是他多长出来的一圈肥肉而是一个已经着床了的宝宝的时候，他确实有过动摇。他瞒着所有人去医院挂了号，当坐上医院的椅子，头顶的灯光刺痛他的眼睛时，他一把推开医生，慌不择路地跑了。

他不知道跑到了第几层，眼前的消防门被重重地关着，他撑着门把手喘着粗气，靠在门上滑坐下来，整个人都缩成一团坐在那里，脸埋进膝盖不知道在思考什么。

良久，他便做了决定。

他要留下他，不管多难，都要留下。

于是他主动找到了队里的领导，和雪姐他们协商了一次又一次，最终官方的说法是借着他在韩国冰演后的脚伤为理由，退掉了这个赛季的大奖赛。

只不过他没想到若若这么急着从他肚子里出来。

刚怀若若的时候他每天只能上冰晃悠两圈，练些滑行和衔接，跳跃是根本想都没有可能想的事。日常的陆地训练也适当地调整了一些，强度没有那么大。

他本来以为自己日常训练会对孩子有什么影响，可他却贴心的很，一直都很稳固。直到七八月份盛夏的时候，那会暑热，他怀孕四个多月不能用空调，整个人又孕吐，根本吃不进去饭，一段时间下来整个人憔悴了不少。这样直接就导致了他随身带的保温杯里都是各种补益身体的汤汤水水。后来他的身体不适合更剧烈的训练，他便去北体学跳舞。他太瘦了，五六个月的时候在正面也看不出什么，平时穿上宽松的衣服，肚子一遮便很容易就挡住了。

原以为这个孩子能在他肚子里安安稳稳地待满十个月，却始终都没想到他在知道羽生脚伤复发，咬牙比完一场分站赛后就紧急去处理伤势之后，因为担心他的情况，才一不小心在楼梯上绊了一跤，就这样把若若给摔了出来。

在深秋初冬的十月，若若从他的身体里被剖出来送进了保温箱，而他足足在床上躺了小一周才能下地挪一挪。

好就好在他的身体和一般的女性还不一样，就算是生产完了有些虚弱，但总不需要那么久坐月子的过程，就连母乳也没有。

怀孕期间的训练虽然不比平常，但好歹也没有全部都停。他身子补养了一段时间，恢复的差不多了，各种力量训练便陆续加了上来。而那个时候的若若多数都是由他母亲来带。

这边金博洋在一月份的时候陆陆续续恢复训练，被禁止了很久的跳跃也逐渐捡了回来，只不过当年的四大洲和世锦赛他是根本赶不及了。

再也没有机会和羽生在赛场上并肩比赛，这件事对金博洋来说既是一件让他觉得可惜的事，又是一件让他觉得侥幸的事——至少不用再比赛中面对他。

他很难想象终有一天两个人需要在赛场上面对面的时候，他该以什么样的心情继续比赛。

又熬过了一个休赛季，金博洋宣布回归，此后的两年，他付出了常人体会不到的艰辛。大半个赛季的缺席让他几乎掉出一线队伍，羽生虽然退了，但是后面还有很多虎视眈眈的新人，金博洋恢复比赛的过程很艰辛。

直到22年的北京冬奥会和世锦赛，他在获得两个铜牌后和羽生一样，在比赛结束的采访中宣布退役，从此曾经引领了四周跳时代发展的金博洋也归于幕后。

退役后的金博洋留在队里做教练，只不过带的都是青年组的小孩子。他回家后还要带若若，如果直接带稍微大一点的，他会没有时间照顾家里。

就这样，日子又混了将近一年，若若也快三岁了。

“你……不怕他找你？”米沙问金博洋。

“有什么好怕的？他现在已经订婚了，是有未婚妻的人，而且我孩子也这么大了，就算找我又有什么用，难道他还能把若若要回去，让他的未婚妻给若若当后妈？”金博洋状似不在意地笑着说。

“那倒是不能……”米沙回道。

去年有媒体宣布，羽生答应和一个女孩子订婚，只是因为要带徒弟参加比赛，所以没有办法出席发布会。他在日推上看到过那个女孩子照片，是当年和由美妈妈一同来找他的那个人。

人很漂亮，和羽生很般配，就是和他没什么关系。

他的人生只有若若，不再有羽生。

“所以你放心吧，他只要不来抢走我的若若，想干什么我都没意见，大不了那几天我请病假，能不见就不见，在镜头底下省的大家都尴尬。”金博洋说的痛快。

“天总，逃避可耻，你为什么不坐下和羽生好好谈谈？这么多年你们错过了那么多，现在都退役了，为什么不给彼此一个机会？若若也需要有父亲的。”米沙想了想，斟酌着用词说到。

“逃避虽然可耻但是很有用，我不是不想和他坐下谈，而是现在没有谈的必要了，既然已经习惯了分开，那我也不想再和他绑在一起了，得不到家人祝福的感情注定不会长久，我不想他夹在我和他家庭之间为难，况且现在已经官方宣布他订婚了，我就更没有什么理由去破坏人家唾手可得的幸福，至于若若，我会给他足够的父爱的，就算以后艰苦了点，她不是还有你们这些干爹干妈呢么？”金博洋将自己的想法和米沙解释清楚，他不求米沙认同，只求他能够理解自己。

“唉……算了，我不管了，你们想怎么样就怎么样吧。”米沙无奈。

“你找我不就是因为他要来这个事儿吗？”金博洋问。

“嗯，是。”米沙老实地回答。

“哦，那你放心好了。”金博洋和米沙交代着。

挂断电话后，金博洋坐在凳子上，轻轻地叹气。

他的心境哪里像他刚刚说的那样简单，天知道他有多么渴望见到羽生，可他又有多么害怕见到他。

他们见面的第一句话会说什么？羽生会不会满怀恨意地望着他？他又要怎么办？

金博洋脑子里乱糟糟的，实在是忍不住疲累，便回到卧室里躺倒在床上睡着了。

几天后bo叔带着羽生出现在首都国际机场，官方派去接机的人不少，还有一些预先得到了消息守在机场的粉丝。就算是羽生公布订婚并且退役，也不妨碍他有大批的疯狂女友粉。

羽生一边谦和有礼地表示感谢，一边拉着行李跟在bo叔身后随着人群向前走去，那场面并不比哪位大牌明星逊色。

其实羽生本身对来中国这件事还是很抗拒的，自己也有几年没见这边的人了，不管是比赛还是训练，他几乎不再和tc这边的队员尽心接触，就算是其他比赛的晚宴遇到了冰舞的柳鑫宇，他也不会再像往常一样要他公主抱自己合照了。

“Hanyu，你还好吗？”bo叔见他上车后便闭口不言，也知道他心情不太好，现在周围也没人太注意他们，他便开口问了一句。

“我没事的。”羽生表示自己还好。

bo叔是知道羽生和那个中国小娃娃之间的关系的，可就在19年赛季的时候，那个小娃娃突然和羽生提出了分手的决定，而且还没有给什么分手理由，明明他们两个在世锦赛的时候还是很好的。

他动用了一些关系到中国队去打听消息，可他没想到这边封锁消息会那么严，从上到下一致得出来的结论是并没有发生什么事，直到4月中旬在韩国的冰演，他又见到了那个中国小娃娃，但是看起来他并没有什么影响，还是一样玩闹，这让他更加难以理解。

难道之前的一切都是假的？可是在他看来并不像。他也曾经尝试和他进行沟通，但是每次金博洋溜的都特别快，所以他那几天根本没有机会。后来他在热身的时候扭伤了脚，坚持完最后一天的冰演就回去紧急治疗了。

再到后来就是退赛的消息。

他知道羽生很失望，这是他最后一个可以坚持下来的赛季的，可是他在乎的那个人却彻底退出了。

等到金博洋再回来的那两年，经历了从二线一点一点追上来的过程，在比完家门前的奥运和那个赛季的世锦赛后，他一句话都没有留下，干净利落的退役了。

这在bo叔看来都是很不正常的事情。

他知道羽生这几年过得不开心，就算是他听从了家里的安排，和那个本土政商两界都颇有威望的家族继承人订婚，他也都是无所谓的态度。

况且这几年他也很少回日本，也不知道是不是和家里有些事情没有谈妥。

这些bo叔都没有细问。

这次来中国他也是专门问了羽生的意见，本以为他会拒绝，可谁知道他居然答应了，这让他觉得更加奇怪了。

他这是想清楚了想要面对那些过往了？还是要和曾经做个了断？

车子在高速地飞驰，不一会就到了他们下榻的地方。派过来的接待人员将他们安置好后，便带他们去见冰协的官员。

对于bo叔来说，这些人都是老朋友了，每年几次的特训让他飞来中国都算是家常便饭，只是这一次他带来的是羽生，而接待的人群里也有那个曾经让羽生心心念念的人。

金博洋本来不想过来的，可谁知道雪姐给他下了死命令，今年的世青赛必须要出成绩，他手下带的几个小男单还有点玄乎，所以作为教练他不得不出席今天的接待。而且未来的几天他必须全程陪同。

他也想过请病假逃了，可是和米沙嘴上逞能耐他一个顶俩，真到这个时候他才做不出来请假溜了的事。

况且他当年为了生若若，惹出来不少麻烦，而雪姐他们也帮了不少忙，否则他当时就应该直接办退役了。

于情于理他都不能走。

他想过那么多两人重逢的可能，却从未想过这一种。除了未落座前的见面仪式上两人握了个手外，羽生的目光就再也没有落到过金博洋的身上。

我可以忍受你待我如常人，但却忍受不了你对我视若无睹。

金博洋静静地陪着坐了一会，面前的筷子没动超过三次，等到大家都聊的开心了起来，他便找了个借口退了出去。

酒店的大厅可是真大啊，上面的吊灯挂坠折射出来的光晃着他的眼，酸酸涩涩的。包厢订在了二楼，他出来后便在二楼的环形大厅处站着，窗外是刚刚擦黑的夜幕。

他知道羽生会恨他怨他，在他提出分手的那一刻起，他就没有任何可以辩驳的机会，可是他始终还是不甘心。

不甘心就像这样的冷若冰霜。他原本以为自己是个坚强的人，可是直到见面了，他才知道那些自以为的坚强不过是容易溃败的假象。

“金教练就这样出来了，好像有违中国传统的待客之道呢。”听声音金博洋就知道来的人是谁，整个人都僵硬到不行。

金博洋缓缓地转过身面对着他。黑色的西服里是浅蓝色的衬衫，如今西服外套脱在了包厢里，他只穿了衬衫便出来了。虽然算是比较正式的场合，但由于也是饭局，大家都不见外，羽生将袖扣解开，也方便夹菜，如今出来时，他便整理着袖口。

“羽生教练怎么出来了？是饭菜不合胃口吗？需要什么的话，我叫人帮你调换。”金博洋扯开唇角，对羽生客套地说着，随即抬腿就要逃离这里。

他不能单独和羽生见面，他怕控制不了自己的情绪。

没等到羽生回答他，他便要匆匆离开，就在他们即将擦肩而过的时候，羽生深出手臂将他拦了下来。

金博洋低着头，盯着横在身前的手臂，那上面的每一条血管脉络每一块肌肉的形状都曾在他的梦里出现过无数次。他狠狠地攥紧自己的拳头，指甲深深地嵌进掌心的肉里，用尽全力压制着自己险些不受控的情绪。

“我没什么需要的，金教练不要急着走。”羽生轻笑着说。“我这次来除了公事之外还有一点私人的事情需要金教练帮忙解决，不知道金教练有没有时间和我这个故人叙叙旧？”

“叙旧就不必了，我这个人没有什么能力，不知道能帮羽生教练解决什么事。”金博洋摆明了拒绝他。

“这个和你个人能力没有什么关系，这么多年了，你欠我一份最为重要的东西，我等你还给我。”羽生低下头附在他耳边小声说到。

金博洋闻言心底咯噔一下，不可置信地抬起头盯着不远处羽生的脸，眼眶泛红。

羽生最受不了他这样望着自己，明明心底已经软成了一片，可他却依旧咬着牙，不让自己将他抱在怀里安慰。

难道他知道若若了？他要让自己把若若还给他？他这次来就只有这个目的？金博洋越想越慌乱，眼眶里的泪水即将承受不住，就在即将落下的那一刻，金博洋的手机响了。

“抱歉，我接个电话。”金博洋拿出手机推开羽生挡在身前的胳膊，走向一边的窗口接起来电话。

在这个过程中，他迅速地擦干了从眼角滑落的泪水。

电话是家里打来的，金博洋的母亲说若若现在有点感冒，正在发烧还咳嗽，他们现在要把若若送去医院，问他还有多长时间能回来。

金博洋一听慌乱极了。若若从小身体就不好，刚刚出生那年几乎三天两头就到医院报到，他怀若若的时候心情就很差，再加上四月份吐了那么久，一点养分都吸收不到，最后七个月就从他肚子里剖了出来，先天就不足，一有点小感冒全家都跟着紧张。

他管不了羽生究竟要怎么样了，现在若若病了，没有什么比这个更重要的事情。

羽生见他接起电话着急的样子也不禁纳闷，直到他挂了电话看都不看自己一眼匆匆地便回了包厢，等到他挪着步子到了包厢门前，金博洋已经拿了外套从里面出来了。

跟着他出来的还有隋文静。

隋文静一边摸着他的背一边安慰着，嘴上还不住地叮嘱着什么，她的语速太快，羽生听不懂。

金博洋貌似冷静了一点，点了点头，径自走了。

羽生站在门口等隋文静回来，他想他有必要问问。

“隋？我可以和你聊聊吗？”羽生微笑着说。

隋文静倒是一点不给他面子，小白眼一翻:“关于训练的我可以知无不言，关于他的……”隋文静转过头指了指金博洋离开的方向，说到:“无可奉告。”

说完后，隋文静绕过他便开了包厢的门进去继续坐着了。

羽生不知道隋文静对他的敌意究竟来源于哪里，至少他在退役之前和他们的关系还算不错。

如果说金博洋是症结，那应该生气的是他才对。毕竟他是被金博洋提分手的那个人，他也是自己一个人挨过那些情伤和脚伤的人。

金博洋开车赶到医院的时候天已经黑透了。医院里还是人满为患，床位根本腾不出来，天妈拿着东西，金博洋抱着孩子找了个临时输液的凳子坐下哄着她。若若很乖，三岁的孩子已经能听懂很多话，护士哄着她打针的时候她也没有哭，只是扁扁嘴，一副很快就要哭了的样子，止血带拿下去了，她也就恢复正常了。

金博洋让母亲先回家休息，自己如果有什么事再给他们打电话，等下若若输完液他就开车把她带回家照顾。

天妈也累了一天，见他一直保证自己能够顶住，才点点头离开，说好了明天早上把若若送过去他再去上班。

金博洋抱着打着瞌睡的若若坐在椅子上，摸了摸额头的温度，还是有点烫。他提心吊胆的，也不敢歇歇，一直盯着输液管里一滴又一滴的药水，思绪早就跑的老远。

米沙的消息发来的时候，金博洋正在给若若按着手上的针孔止血。匆匆回了一句便将手机收回了口袋。若若将脸埋到他的胸前蹭了蹭，小手因为药水的原因现在冰冰凉，他按着针孔，将肉乎乎的手放到了自己的脖子上——那里永远都是温暖的地方。自己的命脉和自己的命根子，两种意义上的命，都在那里。

手上不再出血后，金博洋抱起若若。

“爸爸带你回家好不好。”金博洋问到。

“好！”若若奶乎乎的声音回答着，一双手抱紧了他的脖子。

金博洋摸了摸她的额头，好像已经退烧了。

他将衣服给若若穿好，又多包了一层。春末北京的风还是硬的，若若吹不得。

他将孩子放在后座的儿童座椅上，系好安全带，自己绕到前面去开车。

等他到家的时候，若若已经又睡了过去。他轻轻地将孩子抱起来，关上车门锁好，抱着他便绕出了停车场，走到小区楼门前上楼回家。

“既然已经来了，为什么不上去坐坐？”米沙问着门口阴影处在春日夜晚寒风里守了很久的人。

“他应该不太想见我吧？”羽生反问到。

“我以为你会比我更了解他的，结果倒是我高估了你。”米沙半开玩笑地说。

“你知道的，我的能力都在冰场上，其他地方可能都很欠缺。”羽生回到。

“行吧，既然我们都在这相遇了，我想咱们俩应该都没有心情上去，不如我们出去喝一杯？”米沙提议到。

“你知道我是不能喝酒的。”羽生抱歉地笑道。

“没事，我说的是喝一杯咖啡。”米沙笑着说。

“那就走吧。”羽生先转身向前走去。

米沙回头看了看楼顶某一间窗口亮起的灯，随着羽生也离开了。

这个夜里金博洋睡得并不安宁。梦里出现的人让他觉得十分害怕。他梦到羽生来到北京向他要若若，他正抱着若若逃跑的时候，身后的羽生变成了由美和羽生的未婚妻，他们张牙舞爪地扑过来抓着金博洋，让他把羽生还给他们，金博洋挣脱不了，大叫着已经把他还回去了，他怀里抱着的是自己的孩子，可当他一回头，他才发现他牢牢抱住的人是羽生。

若若却不见了。

他像疯了一样找孩子，抓着羽生他求他把若若还给他，可羽生却无动于衷。等他转过头来，羽生揽着他的未婚妻，怀里抱着一个小孩，向金博洋介绍自己的妻儿，他分明看到那小孩就是他的若若。

他最后是哭醒的。

羽生昨天的那句话对他的影响太大了，他甚至觉得羽生这次肯和bo叔来，就是为了抢走他的若若。

若若是他拿命换来的，他说什么都不会给他。

金博洋拿起手机这才看到米沙后来发的消息。

米沙昨天下午飞到北京了，原打算来看看若若，可金博洋说若若病了在医院打针，消息发完他便把手机收了起来，很久之后米沙回信说他等两天再过来的话，金博洋今天早上才看到。

米沙不来，他也要上班。

起来收拾好自己后，又叫醒了若若。

昨天晚上她睡得不安稳，夜里醒了几次，直到后半夜才算是正儿八经的睡着，把金博洋折腾的不行。

他将孩子送到父母那里，接着又开车去上班。

今天是bo叔带他们这帮孩子特训的第一天，他可不能迟到。

匆匆忙忙赶到冰场的时候时间刚好，他换了衣服和冰鞋正坐在那里系鞋带，米沙推开门走了进来。

“天总换鞋呐？我干女儿怎么样了？”米沙见到金博洋便急着问到。

“没什么大事，昨晚点了一瓶退烧药，我看今天情况还行，送到我妈那里看着了。”金博洋回答着。

“哦，没事就好。”米沙心里的石头也落了地。

“对了，你怎么突然回来了？”金博洋问他。

“这不是几个小孩儿的售后嘛。bo叔过来了，申主席就把我也叫回来了，这不正好，连修跳跃再改衔接，最后再把节目重新捋一遍，一锅出了。”米沙说到。

“哦，那老铁你辛苦了。”金博洋颇为敷衍地说。

“我可看不出你的诚意。”米沙见金博洋就是揶揄他，也毫不客气。

“诚意啊？晚上带你去我家看你的宝贝干女儿？”金博洋说到。

“有什么宝贝，天天不打算带我也去看看吗？”羽生推开门说着。

金博洋闻言整个人微不可查地抖了抖，系着鞋带的手都停下来了。

不单单因为那句话，还有那个称呼。

藏在记忆里的称呼，这么多年他没想到还能再听到。

“我没什么宝贝可以给你看。”金博洋深吸了一口气，强迫自己镇定。“时间不早了，该热身上冰了。”

他说完迅速地系好鞋带，逃跑一样地拿着东西就离开了。

米沙在他身后耸耸肩摊着手，表示自己也没办法。

他拍了拍羽生的肩，叮嘱到:“别急。”

羽生点点头，和他一起离开了更衣室。

上了冰的羽生和金博洋完全抛弃了在场下的恩恩怨怨，跟着bo叔一个个地纠正学员的技术和姿态，一时间配合的很好。

bo叔站在一旁和米沙看着场内忙碌的两个人，也不由得感慨。

“他们就是应该在一起的，你觉得呢？”bo叔说。

“好巧，我也是这么觉得的。”米沙笑着回答。

金博洋滑起来的时候，身后跟了一群小尾巴，羽生在一旁开心地看着。

他有多久没有这样开心地笑过了？又有多久没有见过金博洋这样开心地笑了？他日思夜想的小虎牙终于又被他捕捉到，如果可以，他真的好想保留这些笑容。

一群小孩子扑到金博洋的身上，抱着他的大腿撒娇，说什么都要让他给他们跳一个好看的跳跃才肯罢休。

他摸了摸两个年龄小的头，嘱咐稍微大一点的看着他们，自己便倒滑着退了出去。加速，外刃起跳，右脚点冰，一周、两周、三周、四周后完美落冰。

羽生在一旁笑着鼓掌，他以为自己在现场再也看不到起跳完美周数毫无挑剔的4Lz了。那年金博洋退赛，让他在最后的赛季没能和他一起同行。而自己的脚伤则没有办法再坚持到北京冬奥，这是他十分遗憾的事情。

“能完成这样完美的4Lz，还得是我们天总。”米沙感慨到。

近几年赛场上能跳勾手四周的人也陆续出现，可是不是周数有问题，就是起跳有争议，很少能看到这样干干净净不偷不存的四周跳了。

羽生和米沙点点头，推了一把挡板自己也加速地滑了出去，金博洋见他的速度知道他也要跳一个，只是不知道他想跳什么，也许是最拿手的4lo？还是完成度特别棒的4S？或者，他心心念念的4A？

他见证过历史上第一个完美落冰的4A，可是他没有想过羽生会重新在训练场上跳起它。

bo叔见羽生进入的速度，一时间也有些慌了。

“Hanyu，不要跳4A！”

羽生的耳边都是呼呼的风声，他听不到bo叔的叫喊。他真的很想给金博洋看一眼现场完成的4A。

向前起跳，一周、两周、三周、四周！又是半周！足周的4A！可是落冰的时候徒生变故，羽生的刀齿似乎卡了一下，他便不受控制地摔在冰面上，横飞了出去，直到撞上挡板。

“羽生！”金博洋见他摔倒在冰面上便滑了出去，身后跟着的一排小尾巴似乎都有些吓傻。

实打实地撞到挡板上的闷声着实吓人，小孩子哪见过摔的这么狠的时候？一时间年龄小的孩子被可怕的撞击声吓到直哭。其他年龄大的跟在金博洋身后滑了过去。

金博洋急忙地滑到羽生身边停下来，不知道他摔伤了哪里，只能扶着他的肩膀急切地查看。

“羽生你怎么样？摔到哪里了？哪里疼？脚怎么样？”说着便顺着他的胳膊摸上了腿。

bo叔和米沙离的远，这会也过来了。场外的医护人员也打开了挡板拿着药箱过来。

“羽生你说话啊，哪里疼啊？”金博洋急得眼泪都要冒出来了。他知道羽生的脚伤严重，为了练4A他付出了很多的辛苦，特别是自己怀着若若那会，正好也是他被伤病困扰的时候，如果不是真的撑不下去，他是不会离开他挚爱的这块冰的。没有谁能比羽生结弦更想站在赛场上，这些他都知道。

“天总，天总你先别激动，你让医生先看看，冷静一下。”米沙拉着试图查看羽生脚踝有没有受伤的金博洋。

金博洋闻言让开了一点地方，可羽生的上半身还被他牢牢地抱住。他跪在冰面上，羽生靠在他的腿上，一旁的医生在给他看着膝盖和脚踝。

站在医生身后的bo叔眉头紧锁。

“这样看不出，还是抬个担架来吧，我们回医院好好检查一下。”医生建议到。

一旁的助手从冰场里出去叫人，羽生咬着牙一声也没坑，可是脸色并不是很好，金博洋担心极了。

他用自己的小手包住羽生放在冰面上的手，用温热的掌心暖着他冰凉的指尖，随后拉高他的手臂，像放着若若小手一样，将他冰冷的手掌放到自己的颈侧暖着。

bo叔看着他们俩这样子，目光里意味深长。

很快，医生的助手叫了两个医护人员抬着担架就过来了，几个人把羽生移到担架上，金博洋拉下扣在他脖子上的手，好好地放到他身旁，医护人员小心翼翼地抬起担架将他送出冰场。

金博洋跪久了膝盖被冰冻的发麻，刚要撑起来结果却没能站起来，一只膝盖磕在了冰面上，吓了米沙一跳。

他赶快把金博洋扶起来，他扫了扫膝盖上的冰碴，说了一句没事。

随即他转身叮嘱了几个大的学员照顾小的继续听米沙和bo叔练习，自己则和bo叔说了一声，追着担架就出了冰场。

“你说Hanyu这次能不能成功啊？”bo叔问着米沙。

“不成功他就再摔一回，总有一次能成功。”米沙撇着嘴说到。

“你看出来了？”bo叔问到。

“都这么明显了，除了我们家那个傻天看不出来，还有谁看不出？”米沙回答着。

“嗯，不过博洋最后这一下倒是摔的挺重。”bo叔说到。

“是啊，他这可是实打实的跪下去了，不像你那宝贝徒弟，日常假摔。”米沙调侃到。

“我们这样看热闹是不是不太好？”bo叔突然想起来了些什么。

“先把这些小萝卜头搞定吧。”米沙说。

小插曲之后，米沙的屁股后面跟了一群小尾巴。


	2. （二）

金博洋换了鞋立刻追着救护车一起去了医院，一路上他都坐在救护车的最门口处。

左膝盖下方隐隐作痛，他轻轻地揉着，也不吭声。

羽生很快就被送到了附近配套的医疗机构，扫描了一圈除了有些陈旧性的损伤外，基本上没有什么问题。至少韧带这次没事。

听完了诊断后金博洋松了一口气，不过医生告诉他，羽生身上这两天可能会因为摔的有些淤青，24小时之后记得热敷就行。

金博洋点点头表示记下了。等他回过神来转念一想，自己记下了又有什么用？

羽生现在在临时休息室休息，脚踝处为了防止扭伤红肿，这会正在用冰袋外敷。况且他鞋子还没换，现在放到地上的还是冰鞋。

金博洋又给米沙打了个电话，交代他等下课程结束后记得把羽生的东西都带过来，顺便把检查后的情况和米沙说了说，让他转告给bo叔。

米沙答应了之后便提醒他顺便也看看自己的膝盖，要是方便他俩就一块儿治了吧。

金博洋闻言便含糊地应了过去。

他站在门外，和羽生只有一墙之隔，可是他却不敢踏进那一步。

他捏着手机靠坐在门口临时休息的长凳上，膝盖还疼着，他有点站不住。

休息室里突然碰的一声响，让金博洋吓了一跳，他迅速地站起来推开门进去看羽生发生了什么。

“怎么了？”金博洋冲进来之后见羽生床下掉落的冰袋一瞬间也明白了，他是将冰袋一不小心弄到地上了，这才挣扎着要坐起来。

金博洋走到床边把冰袋给他捡起来，隔着毛巾继续包好放在他的踝关节上。放好后又帮他调整了一下身后枕头和被子的高度，让他躺的更舒服一些。

做完这些他刚想离开的时候，羽生眼疾手快地拉住了他的手腕。

金博洋被他扯住，停下了脚步。

“松开吧，我出去叫下医生，让他过来看看你的情况。”金博洋没有回头看他。

“天天不想和我聊聊吗？毕竟我们这么多年没见了，我还有些话想听天天当着我的面和我亲口说一说。”羽生用指腹轻轻地摩挲他的手腕内侧。

“我们没什么好说的了，该说的我在几年前早就说完了。”金博洋依旧不看他。

“可是我总觉得天天没说清楚，至少那个你抱在怀里的小女孩是谁，天天还没有和我说过。”羽生看着他的背影说到。

金博洋一听闻羽生提起若若就一阵紧张，他不免得想到自己那个梦境，整个人都有些发抖。

羽生感受到了他的不对劲，用力拉着他的手臂。

“天天？”

“你究竟要干什么？”金博洋转过身甩开他的手，脸上都是泪水。

羽生被他的模样吓的一怔。

他没想过自己只是提了一句那个小孩子，他就会激动成这样。羽生一看他的眼泪就心软了，可是心底的问题却止不住冒出来。

“我只想要天天把话都说清楚，关于当年，关于现在，还有原本属于我的人。”羽生靠近他说到。

金博洋听到最后这句话几乎就认定了羽生这次是回来和他抢若若的，他知道了若若的存在，所以要把原本属于他的人带回去？

“不！没有属于你的！”想到这里，金博洋再也控制不住自己的情绪。

“我告诉你，若若是我的！是我用命换来的，她和你没有关系！她姓金，不姓羽生，她从来不知道自己还有另外一个父亲，你也不要妄想从我的身边夺走她！我什么都没有了，就只有她，我不准你出现在她身边，更不准你打她的主意！”金博洋声嘶力竭，像是遇到危险时拼命护住孩子的野兽。

羽生惊呆了。

他原本的意思是要回来找回金博洋，可听他那个话的意思是……

他昨晚看见他抱在怀里那个软软的小宝宝是他们两个的孩子？

他一面惊诧，一面又不动声色。

“是我的我就要承担一部分的责任，天天，你不能剥夺我的合法权益！”羽生试探着说到。

“合法权益？你的合法权益是那个和你订婚了的女孩子，而不是我的若若！”金博洋说。

羽生要是这都听不出来，这一次的中国他也就算是白来了。难怪昨晚他问米沙的时候，米沙的回答都是含糊其辞。

“可是你不能否认我们之间存在的关系。”羽生一句话就戳到了金博洋的软肋。

没有错，他就算极力否认也不能彻底磨灭掉若若和羽生的血缘关系，也没有办法改变她另一半生命是羽生给予的事实。

“天天，我们好好聊聊好吗？”羽生拉着他坐下。“几年前你没有给我一点机会就直接宣告了我们分手，可是天天，这几年来我每时每刻都想找你仔仔细细地问问，究竟发生了什么。可自从你说完分手后就再也没出现在赛场上，我一点机会都没有。每一次找到你的队友打听，却听不到一丝一毫的消息。天天，你不觉得这样对我来说太残忍了吗？”

“没有任何理由就被宣判出局，天天，在我的人生里，这种经历只有你给过我。”羽生望着他说到。

金博洋偏过头，说什么也不愿意再看他。

残忍？

这几年来谁没有经历过生活给予的残忍？

他因为怀孕食不下咽夜不能寐的时候，他因为若若不得已浪费宝贵赛程的时候，他为了快速恢复到最佳竞技状态没日没夜加倍训练的时候，他因为若若生病而奔走求医的时候，哪一点，不比羽生经历过的更加艰苦，更加残酷？

“算了吧，你还想知道什么呢？”金博洋推开他抓住自己的手。“当年的原因很简单，那会儿我想过了，我就是因为不爱你了，所以才和你分手的。我们不能再耽误彼此了，你还有未婚妻，不适合继续和我不清不楚的。”

他稳住情绪，平静地说。

“天天，不要骗我，你如果真的放下了，又怎么会留下孩子？”羽生的思路异常清晰，他总觉得可以趁着这会让天天说出口什么。

金博洋闻言抬头盯住羽生，心里的痛意和委屈更甚，再开口时已带了哭腔。“你以为我没想过拿掉他吗？你知不知道我躺到医院的手术台上的时候是什么心情？你知道我像一个疯子一样推开拿着针管的医生的时候有多害怕？你知道我为了留下她求了雪姐他们多久？你不知道！你都不知道！你现在只知道过来和我抢她！”

金博洋越说越激动，羽生只好将他抱在怀里紧紧地圈住他。缺席了几年的拥抱在这样的环境氛围下也许并不恰当，可是却意外地安抚了情绪不稳的金博洋，他挣扎了几下后便伏在羽生肩头小声地啜泣着，像只受伤了的小兽，让羽生心底无比酸涩。

他伸出手在着金博洋的后颈到背部一下下地顺着，安抚着。

“你是有过打掉我们孩子的想法，对么？”羽生叹了口气轻轻地问到。

“我没有时间可以耽误，也不应该留下这个牵绊。”羽生闻言紧紧捏住了他的肩膀。

“可是我做不到。”金博洋回忆着当时的心情继续说着。“那个时候我已经可以摸到她了，她还那么小。我挂了号，签了字，可是我狠不下心就这样把她拿掉。我躺在病床上，那上面真冷，过了一会儿我好像听到了她在哭，所以我就跑了。”

金博洋回忆的时候整个人都忍不住颤抖，羽生将他抱的更紧。

“对不起天天，我不应该逼你回忆起这些，对不起。”羽生见他痛苦的模样心疼不已，原来备受煎熬的不仅仅只有自己。

羽生安慰着他，像多年前一样，细碎的亲吻落在耳后，手臂用力箍紧，生怕自己一个不注意，他就会丢下自己跑了。

金博洋很久都没有这样发泄过情绪了。

有了若若之后不管什么事他都在咬牙坚持着，他不能哭，也不能放松。这条路是自己选的，他怨不得别人。孩子需要他照顾，家里上下也需要他打点，他就算训练累到胳膊都抬不起来，夜里也还要给若若冲好一杯奶粉后，把她喂的饱饱的才能睡觉。

没有孩子之前他还像个孩子一样皮，也感受不到那么多的艰辛，可自从若若降生后，他强迫自己一夜之间成长起来。父母年纪会越来越大，他们就算有精力帮忙搭把手，最终也要靠自己照顾这个家。亲友之间对他的关爱终究也会有一个限度，说到底都要靠自己，他依赖不了别人。

他用血泪一点点地铸造着自己坚强的铠甲，上面的斑驳都是他不得已成长的痕迹，他抱着若若躲在铠甲的后面，却又在敌人来临时用血肉之躯抵挡刀枪箭雨。

“总之若若是我的，不是你的，我不会把她还给你的，你如果想要，让你未婚妻给你生，我才不会……唔……”羽生恨死了他一口一个未婚妻的提及，他明明只想谈他们两个之间的事情。无奈之下羽生只能牢牢地扶住他的头颈，直接吻了上去。

他想念这唇瓣很久了。

被羽生封住唇的金博洋用力地挣扎着，可是他抱的太紧，他也实在挣不开羽生的禁锢，况且羽生的吻太有魔力，能勾起他藏在心底三年间支离破碎的情感，他根本舍不得推开。

良久，羽生才放开自己安静下来的人。

“可以给我个机会让我为自己辩驳一下吗？”羽生看着怀里虽然安静却不想吭声的人。

他又将金博洋揽在怀里，让他的头放到自己的肩膀上靠着。他也不想挣扎，任凭羽生摆弄。

他们之间的感情没有什么问题，如果不是太多的现实阻碍，他们也许不会走到今天这一步。金博洋现在之所以还在推拒着羽生，除了他当初答应羽生母亲会离开他的承诺外，让他顾及的还有羽生定下来的那门亲事。

以往的他不会在意那些物质上的东西，可如今他却屈服了。媒体舆论如果想彻底毁灭一个人，简直不用更简单。他担心羽生一旦违背婚约，后续的结果也许不是他们可以承担的。

“三年以前你在我回到多伦多不久给我打电话，说要和我分手，那个时候你还不知道怀了我们的孩子对不对？”羽生问到。

金博洋点点头，没说话。

他猜的到一些，一定是出了什么事才让他决定离开自己，而且是刚刚比完世锦赛那会。所以那个时间究竟发生了什么，他必须要弄清楚。

“四月在小车的冰演上，那会你已经决定要拿掉孩子了吗？”羽生问。

“没有，那时候我还不知道肚子里有她了，去医院是回来之后的事。”金博洋回答着。

“天天，当你说要和我分开之后，我找了很多人来打听情况，可最后都没有结果，我不知道为什么会这样。琦玉的失败让我倍感压力，我只有把所有的筹码都赌在4A上才能让自己在下一场比赛中没有遗憾。那个时间我没有办法从塞满的训练中跑到北京来找你，原本打算在冰演上找机会，可你又不参加。后来又考虑到你的脚伤，我只好寄希望于大奖赛的分站赛，可是你全部都退赛了。那一年我怎么都找不到你，更没有办法当面问你为什么。”

金博洋闻言紧紧地捏着羽生的衣料，他想象的到那时候的羽生有多迷茫多艰难，可他又回想起来自己那段时间有多辛苦，忍不住心底又软又疼。

他用力地抱紧羽生，就像抱着最后一根救命稻草，仿佛一松手就是万丈深渊。

“就这样我面对着累积下来的脚伤，面对着没有你的赛场，在世锦赛结束后宣布退役。如果我可以再坚持两年就好了，我就可以在赛场上等到你回来。”羽生可惜的说着。

“可是你的身体受不了。”金博洋那么关注羽生，他怎么会不知道羽生当年为什么退役。

4A的成功让他圆了自己的梦想，可也加重了他脚踝和韧带的负担，他如果再继续这样高强度训练和比赛，下半辈子就不要想正常走路了。

不得已，羽生告别了这个赛场，也就再没有机会和金博洋在同一块冰上比赛。

“是，所以我退役了，然后我就没有机会再找到你。至于我的那场订婚……”羽生自嘲地笑了笑。

“我甚至现在都记不清我未婚妻的名字。”羽生说到。“是母亲给我安排的女孩子，我也只是在公布订婚的之前见过她一面。”

“名义上说是我的未婚妻，可我实际上连她是谁都不知道。这几年我也很少会回到日本，家里知道我现在的情况，所以也不会再催我什么了。”

金博洋没吭声，羽生也不知道他是怎样想的。

“总之天天，曾经的我们在面对很多事情都无能为力，我们错过了那么多的时光，现在对待彼此的感情还一如往常一样，为什么不能走到一起呢？”羽生反问他。

“不一样了……”金博洋吸吸鼻子说到。“我们都不一样了。”

“羽生，我今天再和你明明白白说一次。”金博洋推开他，拉出一臂的距离。

“我们分开了，你是你，我是我，你现在的身份是冰协请来的外教，和我没有关系。”金博洋说完就迅速地起身，怕他再抓着他，闪的特别快。

“还有，若若不会给你的，你不要打她的主意。”说完便头也不回地离开了。

羽生错愕地坐在病床上，一时间不知道该说什么。

好不容易费尽心机制造出来的独处时光，就这样结束了？

羽生皱着眉思考着，究竟还有哪里有问题，金博洋才会在现在还推拒他？他必须要找人问问。

金博洋又给米沙打了个电话，米沙表示路上堵车不是他的问题，不是谁都可以坐救护车畅通无阻的。一句话把金博洋堵的无话可说。

他坐在门外冷静着，今天的谈话就当他执着了三年的感情的一个了断吧。他摸上自己的唇瓣，那里似乎还有羽生灼热的温度。就算是羽生说的再清楚，他的家庭他的父母都不可能接受他，这是他母亲找到他的时候清楚地表述过的，另外还有他已经订婚了的未婚妻。

既然是羽生家里完全认可的，那很多事情都不可能是羽生自己掌控的。在他们日本，有的时候政治上的家族联姻要高于情感之间的契合，这个他是知道的，所以羽生有这样一个根本都不认识的未婚妻他很理解。

可理解归理解，他处理不了那一部分家庭里的矛盾，那他就没有给自己和孩子幸福的可能。他不再是当年那个唯爱至上的小孩子，他成长了，成长的代价就是要放弃，也需要考虑很多的厉害关系。他要在保证若若幸福的前提下，才会考虑自己的感情。

如果需要面临的是更加复杂的境地，他宁愿坚持现在的状况，至少他可以和孩子相依为命。

他是于暗夜里行驶的一叶孤舟，没有方向没有目标，他唯一能做的就是拼尽自己的全力让它走行的更远，不管前路如何，他只要护住这一方天地的太平，就可以了。

米沙带着东西呼啦啦的跑过来，手上还提着羽生的一双鞋。

“羽生在里面，你把东西给他送去吧。”金博洋说到。

“哦，医生怎么说？能下地不？”米沙问。

“这个我没问，你先给他送进去吧，我去找医生。”金博洋说完转身就走。

“诶？你……等……唉……”米沙见他溜的那么快，也知道不想多说什么，羽生肯定是做了啥让他必须跑的事情了，得了，他还是进去问吧，

“行了，大佬，下床吧，别以为我不知道你没什么事。鞋给你拿来了，你再不手脚快点，天总可就跑路了。”米沙进门后毫不留情地戳穿他。

羽生闻言立刻下床，接过他手上的鞋子立刻换上。“冰鞋麻烦帮我拿一下，我先去找天天。”

羽生系好鞋带撒腿就跑，一点都不像是受伤了的样子。

“啧啧啧，你就装吧，要是让天总知道你套路他，你这追妻路肯定比现在走还漫长。”米沙看着他的背影自顾自地念叨。

诶？我今天专门给你来拿鞋的？

米沙怒了，但是又不能把冰鞋给他扔了，只好拎走。

羽生找到金博洋的时候他正在和医生交谈，原本金博洋打算问完情况后直接就走，离开了再给米沙打电话，可谁知道一回头就看见羽生撑着墙壁站在不远处，一条腿还要放不放的，很明显是没有办法落地。

“你怎么出来了？医生说你现在最好不要动，你快回去躺着，有什么事你让米沙过来。”金博洋见他摇摇欲坠的模样急忙过去扶住他，也不知道从病房到这里这么长的路程他是怎么蹦过来的。

羽生一把就攥住了他的手，金博洋尝试着抽了抽，结果没有做到。

他还不敢动作太大，万一把羽生摔了就更麻烦了。

没办法，他只能硬着头皮让他拽着。

“我来什么来？羽生穿上鞋就过来了，我可追不上，知道的是他出来追你，不知道的还以为你抢了他什么什么宝贝跑了呢。”米沙从后面晃悠悠地走过来说到。

“就知道贫。”金博洋嘟囔着。

“可不是我贫，申主席给你下了命令让我转答你，羽生现在作为冰协特聘的外教，你需要负责他的接待，bo叔那边安排了其他人，你只要管好他就行。”米沙拎着羽生的冰鞋不咸不淡地说到。

“除了不合理请求外，在合理范围内的尽量能满足都要满足，而且要以他身体健康为基础，心理健康为辅……”米沙还在扯着，被金博洋瞪一眼后便识相地闭嘴了。

“我知道了，你还是别废话了。”金博洋无奈。

羽生扶在他肩膀上的手紧了紧，说什么也不松开。

就在这气氛很尴尬，说话更尴尬的环境里，金博洋的手机铃声突然解救了他。

他用空下的那只手翻出手机，看了一眼屏幕就有些着急。

是妈妈。

家里很少会在他带学生上课这个时间段给他打电话，除非有什么急事。

难道若若又发烧了？

金博洋急忙接起电话。“喂？妈，怎么了？是若若又发烧了吗？”他着急的问。

“没有，倒是没发烧。”电话那边传出来的声音这边的三个人都能听的差不多。

“哦，没发烧就行。”金博洋听到这里松了一口气。

“但是若若哭着闹着非要见你，我量了一下她倒是不发烧，就是不知道她哪里难受，一直在哭。”天妈的声音传过来的时候还夹杂着几声小孩的呜咽。

若若身体不好，向来哭声都没有其他小孩的响亮，呜呜咽咽的，听着特别可怜。

金博洋一听到孩子的哭声心底就一阵难过，自己现在走不开，羽生缠他又缠的紧，这会还请不了假，他急得就差团团转了。

“那怎么办？我现在走不开……”

“这样，我先开个视频叫若若看看你，如果不行我再带她过去找你，你不是在冰场吗？我开车过去也快。”天妈说到。

“我不在冰场，我在医院。”金博洋说。

“咋了？受伤了？”天妈着急的问。

“没有，不是我，是其他人，这个不太重要，你别急。这样吧，先按照你说的办，我再看看这边能不能走。”金博洋思考着，偷偷瞥了瞥一旁羽生的面色，见他抿着唇什么表情都没有，也懒得管他。

挂断电话后，米沙凑过来问:“我干女儿怎么样了，我昨天晚上回来问你的时候你就说在医院输液呢，现在什么情况？”

“我也不知道，就是一直在哭。”金博洋也急的不行，这会视讯就发了过来，金博洋立刻就接通了。

天妈在屏幕那头哄着若若，让她抬头看屏幕里的爸爸，若若这才揉了揉哭红的一双大眼睛，软软地叫了一声爸爸。

金博洋见她那委屈哭的又可怜的模样心都要碎了，根本顾不得羽生和米沙在不在，直接就和她说着话。

孩子见到金博洋的脸就不怎么哭了，一直伸着胖乎乎的小手让他抱抱，好像他一抱住她，她就可以不再难过了一样。

“若若乖，先让奶奶抱抱好不好？爸爸在忙，很快就回去了。”金博洋哄着她，可是收效甚微。

这时候米沙的头挤进屏幕里来，凑到金博洋身边就和若若打招呼。

镜头里的小孩一见到米沙就把自己的头埋进天妈的怀里，小手直抓着奶奶的衣襟，就是要爸爸。

米沙第一次被若若拒绝成这样，觉得天都要塌了，要知道他平时可是若若最喜欢的干爸爸。

一旁的羽生见孩子哭成这样，心底也不是滋味。这是他第一次见自己的孩子，可她却眼睛红红的，哭的那样凄惨。

羽生伸出手来拿过金博洋的手机，将屏幕转到自己，他看得见出现在小框框里的自己，眼中都是滚动的泪水，他隔着屏幕喊着那边的孩子，这是他们第一次打招呼。

“是叫若若吗？”他呢喃着，似再问自己又像是再问金博洋。“若若，你好，第一次见面，你可以叫我羽生。”

羽生温柔的声音让屏幕那边的小孩子停止了哭闹，她转过头，扁着嘴看向这个陌生人。

金博洋从没想过会在同一个屏幕里看见羽生和若若同时出现，这两个人的眉眼真是相似极了。

“若若是不是想见爸爸？想让爸爸抱抱你？”羽生有些哽咽地轻声地问到。

若若将头抵在天妈的侧脸处点点头。

“要爸爸……”她伸出手指着屏幕角落里金博洋的半张脸。

“那若若乖乖的不要哭，奶奶就会带你来找爸爸，而……叔叔带着爸爸去见你好不好？”羽生哄着她。

“好……”若若软软地答应着，羽生的心都要化了。

他把手机转向金博洋，示意让他自己安排。

“妈，这样吧，你带着若若出来，我在首钢医院呢，等我这边办完事我就过去找你。”金博洋安排到。

“行，那我先准备着，等下随时电话联系吧。”天妈答应着，然后挂断了视频。

金博洋无奈地扒了扒头发，这边还有一个羽生没安排好。

“米沙……”金博洋求救地看着他。

“你别喊我，我就是个过来送鞋的，下午特训还要继续，我到现在连午饭都没吃呢，等下还要赶回去，你看我也没用。”米沙说到。开玩笑，羽生那目光早就给他警告了，他可是要快点跑。

“若若现在不舒服，也不想见我，改天我专门去你家再看她吧，我现在要回去了，不用送。”

说完米沙溜的比谁都快。

“诶？”金博洋见他跑了特别无奈。

这让他怎么处理羽生？于情于理他都不能把羽生自己丢在医院里，他人生地不熟的，丢到这里可能连饭都吃不上。

“天天不是着急回去看若若吗？我们走吧？”羽生拉着他向前走去。

“走？等等！我们去哪？”金博洋脑子转不过来。

“接若若，她不是要你抱抱吗？你在医院怎么照顾他？当然是回家了。”羽生理所当然的说。

“我回家是可以，那你呢？我先给你送回住的地方？”金博洋问。

“申主席把我交给你接待，我当然是跟着你走了，我现在受伤成这样，你直接把我送回去，我有什么事去哪里找你啊？”羽生说的坦然，有理有据貌似还真是那么一回事。

“这……我……”金博洋总觉得哪里不对。

“你就不要想了，现在什么都没有孩子重要。”金博洋在羽生面前一直都是个听话的，金杨总说他在外皮的直上天，见了羽生就乖巧到不行，羽生说东他不敢说西，羽生说坐好他都不敢着地！

这会的他任凭羽生拉着他走出去打车，甚至连羽生的脚不瘸了都没发现。

活该被羽生吃的死死的。

上了车的金博洋给天妈打了个电话，让她把若若送回家，他下午可以不用去冰场可以专心照顾若若。

天妈这边还没收拾好孩子的东西，等她收拾好了就开车过去。

金博洋应着，到了小区楼下才想起来自己早上是开车去的冰场，车子现在还停在首钢，看来明天早上他要挤地铁去了。

不情愿地把羽生带回家，金博洋心里就算有一万个不愿意，说到底还是因为他会有抢走若若的可能。

金博洋的家里装饰的很简单，除了角落里放置各种奖牌高高的柜子外，其他的家具但凡是带有棱角的，都被细心的包上了泡沫折角。家里地面看不出来原本究竟是瓷砖还是木质地板，上面放了一层厚厚的爬行垫。

若若有自己的房间，她的玩具和各种玩偶都被收在两个整理箱内，床铺是嫩嫩的粉色，房间里除了衣柜几乎没有其他的家具，极其简单。

金博洋自己的卧室门紧闭着，他不方便推开门去窥视。

“你先坐吧，脚不要乱动我给你拿点冰块。”金博洋指着沙发说完后就进去厨房，打开冰箱，从冰格里敲出几块碎冰，然后到卫生间的储物柜里翻出一条没有用过的干净毛巾，拿到厨房包裹好冰块之后递给羽生。

家里会常备冰块，他的脚踝也不再像以前的时候那样健康，偶尔也需要回到家里自己冰敷。

“羽生，我最后和你说一遍，我带你回来，是我工作需要，你作为外教我不得不好好安置你，但是你不要打我孩子的主意，我什么都没有，也可以什么都不要，但是若若，不管你说什么我都是不会让给你的。”金博洋站在他不远处，十分严肃地说着。

“天天，我来不是为了和你抢孩子的，但是我对他有责任和义务，他也是我的孩子。”羽生诚恳的说。

“她不是你的。”金博洋斩钉截铁的说。“你的家庭不会承认她的存在，你的父母不会接受这个孩子，你的未婚妻也容不下她，所以我麻烦你放过我和若若。她在我身边，是不会有人知道她和你有关系，我也不会让若若知道这些事，我们桥归桥，路归路，以后井水不犯河水不好吗？”

金博洋冷着脸逼着自己说出这些话。

他知道自己让羽生踏入自己的房子就等于对他打开了一扇门，他会接触到自己的生活，甚至接触到若若。其实在医院的时候他就已经心软了，他对羽生从来都是无尽的纵容，现在一遍又一遍的强调，无非是在用自己仅存的理智竖起一栋栋高墙。他知道，只要羽生努力一点点，他就有可能会丢掉全部的铠甲，宁愿用血肉之躯再去迎接一次刀枪箭雨，可是他能痛的起，若若不能。

现在他们父女是一体的，他自己可以痛可以苦，可以在午夜梦回时哭到满脸泪痕，但是他不允许若若收到任何伤害，特别是羽生给予的。

如果真到了那种境地，他绝对会是第一个崩溃的人。

“天天，你有你的坚持，我也有我的，如果你觉得我付出的不够多，甚至我的家庭，我现有的情况给你造成了困扰，那我请你给我一点点时间，我会立刻回去处理。我只是好不容易才找到你，不想再失去了。”羽生说的恳切，金博洋抠着自己的手指不敢吭声，他怕自己会没有出息地说出什么。

他和羽生之间不是因为不爱了，而是因为不能爱了。

他对羽生的感情从来没有因为时间和距离有所改变，反而更像是深沉的窖藏，历久弥香。

他又将对羽生所有的爱意加倍地安放到若若身上，以至于他觉得羽生有想要抢走孩子的意思，才会对他敌意十足。

开门锁的声音打破了一室的静寂，天妈拉开门的时候金博洋刚反应过来急忙走到门口接孩子。

“天天我和你说，若若知道我带她回家就不闹了，我这一路……”天妈这猛一抬头看见沙发前站起来的羽生有些愣了愣，出口的半句话也因为见到他而停住了，原本还算开心的脸瞬间冷了下来。

“他怎么在这？”天妈并不想和羽生说话，直接问金博洋。

“就……受伤了，雪姐让我接待他，我又不能把他自己扔在医院，所以……”金博洋抱着若若，低着头说到。

“爸爸……爸爸……”若若伸着小手抓住金博洋的耳垂扯着，终于见到了爸爸的小奶娃开心地笑着。

“奶……奶奶……不要气……”若若转过头看着天妈沉下去的脸色，小手松开金博洋的耳朵在面前胡乱地抓着，嘴上还磕磕绊绊地念着让她不要生气。

天妈看着若若心情极其复杂，可当着孩子的面，她不能说什么。

“阿姨您好，好久不见。”羽生的笑容也有点僵硬。他见过隋文静对他的态度，昨天原本还不了解是什么原因的他，今天见了若若又怎么会想不通。

而金博洋的母亲对他的怨念只会更甚。

伸手不打笑脸人，天妈就算是再恨再气也不会对一个小辈又打又骂，更何况很多事的责任也在自家孩子的身上，一个巴掌拍不响，她现在不能直接去揍羽生一顿。

“哼……”她唯一能做到的就是压着心头的火，对这个人视而不见。

“妈……”金博洋真怕她一怒之下不管面子和情分直接去揍他，只能拖着长音劝着。

“你别叫我，金博洋我告诉你，今天是看在若若身体不舒服的份上我什么都不多说，但是你给我记住，不是什么人都能进金家的大门。过去的事我不想再提，今后你要是再这么作践自己，以后你是死是活我都不再管了，我们就当没有你这个儿子！”天妈把所有的气都撒到了金博洋的身上，她是恨这个险些毁了自己儿子一辈子的人。

说完这些，天妈把所有东西都给他放到地上，不等金博洋说什么，转身关上门就走了。

金博洋咬着唇瓣，将若若紧紧地抱在怀里拍着，仰起头，努力不让自己眼眶里的泪水掉下来。

他知道妈妈说的这些话是给羽生听的，当他不顾自己以后的命运而执意留下若若那天，他的父母就跟着他不止生过一次气。

他是他们的骄傲，是一辈子倾注的心血，结果却在这个关键的时间闹出了这样的事。他们一面要承受着社会上的压力，一面要顾及他和肚子里孩子的情况，另一方面还要和教练和队里进行协商，那短短的一年，金博洋发现父母明显的老了。自从有了若若，他更能体会到父母的那种奉献，也就越发地觉得自己愧对他们。

刚刚出事那年，他总能见到母亲哭红的眼眶，但是顾及着他的情绪，他们却从来不说什么。若若出生后一直都是天妈陪她去医院照顾她，自己则是要天天训练，努力提高成绩。直到他去年退役后，父母才真正地轻松了一些，可他知道，他们还在担心着他。

今天的话虽然重了点，但是说的也没有错。

金博洋努力控制着自己，怀里的若若也察觉到了他的情况，伸着小手到金博洋的脸上拍着，嘴上还断断续续地念着。

“爸爸……不哭……给擦擦。”

“爸爸没哭，若若不用担心，爸爸给若若脱衣服好不好？”金博洋哄着她。

“好！”

“真乖！”金博洋说着直接将她抱进了房间。

连个眼神都没留给羽生。

羽生看着很眼馋。

这个就是他的女儿，他错过了将近四年的女儿。

羽生想要走过去看看她，抱抱她，可脚下就像生了根一样，怎么都挪不动。他知道自己在害怕，怕她不认可自己，讨厌自己，那是一种近乡情怯的心理，让他有些不知所措。

然后羽生看到了地上放着的袋子。

他走过去，拎起袋子就往房间里送。

“天天，孩子的东西要放在哪里？”他尽量把语气放轻松地问到。

金博洋正在给若若解扣子，头都没抬直接回到:“搁到地上就行，然后你把里面的小水壶拿出来，等下要给她喂水。”

“水壶……”羽生小声念叨着。“是这个小鸡的吗？”

“你那是什么眼神，那明明是鸭子。”金博洋吐槽到。

说完才想起来和自己对话的是谁，手上的动作全都停下了。

羽生举着水壶看着床边拽着孩子衣服袖子的金博洋像是被按下了停止键一样，心里也不是滋味。

他们明明可以像正常情侣一样好好地说话，一起照顾孩子，一起陪孩子长大。可现在这样看似平常的对话对他们来说都是奢求。

金博洋控制不住眼眶里的泪水奔涌，这样一家三口的画面他不知道在梦里见到过多少次，可每一次都是以撕心裂肺的痛苦分别做结束，他没有办法，他知道那些美好都是梦，梦醒后的苦才是他的真正人生。

“爸爸你怎么又哭了？”若若像个小大人一样站在床上说到。“爸爸不哭……若若给你吹吹……”可她根本就够不到金博洋的脸，只能吹吹他的胸口。

“叔叔！”若若没有办法只能求助身后那个她刚刚在视讯里见过的那个叔叔。

“叫……叫我吗？”羽生有点不敢相信。

若若抓着衣摆点点头。

羽生一步又一步地挪到床前，明明只有两三步的距离，他却好像走了两三个世纪。

“叔叔可不可以抱一下我？”若若不好意思地说到。

金博洋捂着嘴，眼泪依旧簌簌地流着，他觉得自已应该制止羽生靠近的，可父子血缘天性，他又想让若若能够抱一抱自己的亲生父亲。

“若若为什么要让叔叔抱呢？”羽生抖着手抱起她，像珍宝一样小心翼翼地捧在身前，他抱住了自己的小向日葵。

“因为爸爸哭的时候……只要若若亲亲就好了。”孩子一本正经地说着，奶甜奶甜的声音直击着羽生心底。

羽生向金博洋迈了一步，若若顺势抱住了他的肩膀，撅起小嘴就在他的侧脸上印下一个亲亲。

“爸爸不哭，若若给你亲亲哦……”她在努力地哄着金博洋。

“叔叔问若若一个问题好不好？”羽生抱紧了孩子，生怕她摔下去。

“你问吧。”她像个小大人一样。

“爸爸经常会哭吗？”羽生问到。

“我和你说哦……”若若探着头，一副神神秘秘的模样。

“嗯嗯。”羽生点点头。

“爸爸偷偷哭过……”若若不知道自己为什么喜欢这个漂亮叔叔，只想和他说一些实话。

若若很聪明，虽然现在三岁，但她已经懂了很多。金博洋自己带她的艰辛让她成长的很快，虽然有些时候有些公主脾气，但是总体来说还是很懂事的。

羽生听到这些更加觉得自己不可原谅，他贴近若若，在她的小脸上亲了亲。

“我以后和若若一起保护爸爸好不好？”羽生问到。

“当然好了……这样爸爸就不会一个人偷偷哭了……”若若觉得这个叔叔特别好。

“可是……”金博洋擦了眼泪，努力地压了压声音，将哭腔都压了下去。“如果若若选了叔叔，以后就不会和爸爸一起生活了。”

“不……”若若突然推着羽生，想要从他的怀抱里逃出去。

“我要爸爸！那我不要叔叔了，我要爸爸！”小孩子是最禁不起试探的，她一听到没有爸爸了，说什么都不肯再跟羽生。

若若害怕地抱紧了金博洋的脖子，好像下一分钟就要有人将他们分开一样，头紧紧地埋在金博洋的颈窝，只剩下圆圆的小屁股对着羽生。

“若若不怕，爸爸在，爸爸会陪你的，除非若若不要爸爸了。”金博洋拍着她的背顺着气。

“不要……”她伏在金博洋的肩膀大叫着。

好不容易把她安抚住，金博洋给她兑了点温水喂进去，然后拍着她哄了一会。闹了一上午的孩子很快就睡着了，金博洋看她睡熟了，就将她放到床上，看了一眼一旁杵了很久的羽生，两个人一起出了房间。

金博洋从来不关若若的房门，这样他方便一眼就能看到床上孩子的情况。今天也不例外，所以他和羽生格外地轻手轻脚。

“天天，你又何必吓唬她，我是不会把他从你身边抢走的，如果抢，我也是先抢走你。”羽生坐在沙发上说到。

“我们坐下好好聊聊吧。”金博洋突然很冷静地说到。

“好。”羽生答应到。

“羽生，我不欠你的，如果说欠，我这么多年受的苦也还完了。我承认我对你的感情并不比当年的少，但是面对生活和实际，我们之间的关系也就只能仅止于此。你已经订婚了，就有需要承担的社会责任，对于我和孩子来说，我们现在的生活很好，衣食无忧，我不需要你每月所付的赡养费，也不想成为你新家庭的负担。我觉得咱们俩的关系就应该是这样的，每年你可以来看若若，这一点我可以允许，但是我有一个要求，就是你不可以让她知道，你是她的父亲。”金博洋一边思考一边说到。

这是他能做到的最大让步。

可能会对羽生的新家庭有些抱歉，但是若若已经出生，也是实打实羽生的孩子，这是已经既定的事实，是任何人都改变不了的。

其实金博洋也有想过，如果他们一直不见面，那他还能狠得下心，可见过面后，他就做不到对羽生拒之门外了。

“天天，我说过，我这次来是要和你重新开始的。”羽生望着他很坚定的说。“说句实话，在昨天见你的那个时候我都不知道有若若的存在，直到昨天晚上我在楼下见你抱了个宝宝，才知道你已经有孩子了。”羽生自嘲的笑了笑。

金博洋惊讶地瞪大了眼，这怎么可能？

“不用那么惊讶，我说的是实话。我从来都不知道你为我生了一个这样可爱的孩子，也不知道你除了经受过伤病和恢复训练的痛苦外，还经历了那么多。”羽生认真地说。

“我打听过那么多次你的情况，可从来没有人将你生过若若这件事告诉我，其实今天在医院之前，我都不知道她是我的孩子，甚至昨晚我还以为她是你领养的。”

“怎么可能？”金博洋觉得不可思议。

“没什么不可能的。”羽生回答道。“我是今天在医院听了你的话才确定了若若和我之间的关系，可我最初的本意是来到这里找回你。天天，在之前我唯一的目的就是你，可现在我发现了，我除了可以拥有一个小太阳之外，还可以拥有一个稚嫩的向日葵。原来我这次找回来的是两个珍宝。”

“我也说过我不是来和你抢若若的，这几年是我没有没有处理好自己的事情，我承认，既然这一次我决定了，就不会再放开你了。”羽生极其认真地说。

“你说什么做什么是你的自由，我管不了那么多。”金博洋还是不松口。

他知道很多问题都需要去解决，不是羽生在这里说说就可以相信的，他早就过了耳听爱情的年纪，他需要的是忠诚而没有背叛。他觉得自己经历不了再一次失去，也承受不来另一刀的痛楚。

所以今天羽生怎么说，他都没有表态，最后以自己肚子饿了要下面条就躲进了厨房里不出来。

临进去前还给他找了个重要的工作，就是看着睡觉的若若。他怕孩子醒了找不到他会哭闹，况且她自己在屋子里还很不安全。

羽生接了命令就一门心思对着自己的小公主，越看越喜欢，直到金博洋端了两碗面条出来，他还舍不得，一直在盯着她睡的红扑扑的小脸。

下午金博洋给米沙打了个电话，让他上完课之后到他家里来把这尊大佛请走，他要看孩子，车也在首钢没开回来，现在没有办法管羽生，总不能让他住在他家。

米沙说这样也可以，羽生一听眼睛都亮了，最后金博洋以他不过来就再也见不到干女儿为要挟，说什么也要羽生离开。

开玩笑，他现在是头号危险份子，最大的一只大灰狼，怎么可能让他留下来住？

米沙当真下了课之后赶到金博洋家接羽生回酒店，临走前米沙对着若若抱了又抱，哄的她咯咯咯直笑，看的羽生手痒心也痒。刚想接过来亲近亲近，就被金博洋挡住了。他接过孩子毫不留情地下了逐客令，还说要给孩子洗澡了，他们在不方便，这就直接把俩人扫地出门，房门关的都没有一丝犹豫。

米沙拍了拍羽生的肩膀摇摇头。

革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力啊。

羽生其实到现在还是不清楚为什么金博洋在世锦赛之后立刻就和他提了分手，这中间的变故他还摸不透也想不通。

米沙见他苦恼的不行，但又迫于对金博洋的承诺，只能旁敲侧击地说了一句，让他回去问他的未婚妻。

羽生觉得自己有必要回家一趟了。

——tbc——


	3. （下）

羽生这几天一直都在金博洋身边转悠，也不管他是不是抗拒自己的靠近，反正不论金博洋说什么想让他离远点的话，羽生都当没听见，在认真教学的基础上进行着追妻大业。

在北京任教这几日，羽生在对米沙的威逼利诱加要挟下，通过米沙和金博洋的父母见了一次面。

他知道自己家庭的问题除外，还要解决金博洋家庭里对他的敌意。

那一天见面的气氛很紧张，羽生知道自己理亏，见了天爸天妈虽然有一定的心理准备，但也没少被他们用言语敲打。

羽生理解，这也不怪他们。

自己从小宝贝到大的孩子，突然有一天被人伤害的那样惨，甚至不得已放弃自己的全部甚至是生命，让他们做父母的怎样能对着罪魁祸首进行包容理解和释怀？

羽生依旧没有从他父母口中了解到他们分手的原因，只知道在韩国冰演之后金博洋才发现他怀了孩子。父母本来想劝说他让他拿掉，毕竟为了京奥，他没有时间可以浪费，一年怀孕生产的时间他耽搁不起。

可谁知金博洋说什么也不同意，甚至为了留下这个孩子求了他们一次又一次。

谁的孩子谁不心疼啊？他本来就已经走到崩溃的临界点，父母如果再逼他，总是担心将他逼上绝路，所以后来他们也就随他去了。

可是那不到一年的时间金博洋究竟经历了多少，是作为父母根本不想去回忆的。那时他们也只能看着他身子一天一天笨重，孕吐折磨他整个人都没有力气，可他倒是不在意，努力地逼自己吃饭、运动，就那样折腾到孩子七个月大。

羽生知道，让他们回忆起这些事也是对两位长辈的一种煎熬，他听闻后几度哽咽，几乎没有办法说其他的，只能一再地保证他再也不会辜负金博洋。

父母又怎么会不了解金博洋在想什么，他时常紧闭的卧室门里，藏起来的都是当年两个人在一起时的点点滴滴。

和天爸天妈分开后，米沙拍着羽生的肩膀，提醒他很多事宜早不宜晚，羽生知道他是什么意思，便点了点头，直接定了从北京回日本的机票。

几天的课程时间很快就过去，羽生虽然只见过若若两次，但他已经在孩子面前刷足了好感。他知道这是金博洋在故意给他机会的，否则以他严防死守的性子，想要见到若若会比登天还难。

他走之前硬是不顾着金博洋的推拒，在机场的安检口前紧紧地抱了他一次。身在现场的米沙表示没眼看，瞎了。

回去路上的金博洋一言不发地开车，米沙坐在副驾驶上沉思了一会。

金博洋踩下刹车等着前方的红灯倒数读秒。

米沙像是想起了什么，开口问到:“天总，如果羽生回去就退婚，你会不会有负罪感？”

金博洋闻言先是愣了一下，然后又笑了笑说到:“如果那么容易就可以退婚，他也不会等到现在了。”

“那你这是不相信羽生可以退婚成功了？”米沙问。

“说实话，我没想过。”看着绿灯亮起，他又开动车子。

“我甚至连他这次会来中国都没想过，你知道他是一个多么迷信的人。”金博洋笑笑。

自从14年上海之后，羽生就没有来过中国。

“我以为他一辈子都不会来，将这里当做是一个禁区，不管是因为什么原因。”

“这样我就可以带着若若平静地生活下去，不用再考虑他会不会突然出现，会不会抢走我的宝贝。”

“可他却来了。”米沙说。

“是啊，不知道他怎么就来了。刚见他的时候我特别恐慌，那种感觉我现在形容不出来，就是很难过，还很害怕。”

“没有很高兴？”

“有一点点吧，毕竟说忘记了都是骗人的。”金博洋点着方向盘说到。

“你现在倒是会和我说实话了，不像前两年，咬牙死撑就是什么都不说。”米沙调侃到。

“只是觉得现在没有什么要瞒你们的必要了。”金博洋叹了一口气。“以前不管怎么说，终究都会在一个赛场上比赛，有些本来能说的，到了比赛的时候也不会说，只是一心求着好成绩，发挥出正常水平就行。等到比完了，很多事就不想说了。不过现在不一样了，没有压力了嘛。”

“况且我和他本身就没有什么矛盾，只要他不和我抢孩子，他就算一个月想看两次我也是同意的。”金博洋说到。

“不对啊，天总转性了。这要是以前的你，可不会的。”米沙看着车窗外的风景说到。

“肯定不会。可是这次之后我发现我那样做对若若很残忍。她现在小，还没接触太多的人，但是她也知道别的宝宝家里都是有两个家长的，可她只有一个。我妈说若若曾经问过她，她是从哪里出来的，为什么其他人都有爸爸妈妈，可她却只有一个爸爸。那时候我妈怕极了，总是担心会给孩子造成什么心理压力。其实我也一直在考虑，我当年一意孤行把她生下来，是不是不够理智。”金博洋转了一个弯，又开上了一个立交桥。

“那你们怎么回答的？”米沙问。

“还能怎么回答，我妈自然是岔过去了，还好小孩子不定性，问完就忘了，可是这始终不是办法。”

“是啊，等她再大一点你也不好糊弄她。”米沙说到。

“嗯。如果羽生不来，我什么都不会说也不会考虑的，其实就是他刚来的时候我也没有想过，就在他见过若若之后的那天晚上，我突然觉得血缘这种东西太过神奇。若若那会儿问我，漂亮叔叔什么时候可以再来看她，那时候我就知道，她离不开羽生。”金博洋轻叹着。

“你不得不信。”米沙感慨。

“是啊，不得不信。果然是他的孩子，心心念念的都是他。”

“所以你们父女俩都是颜控，相中人家大佬的颜值了。”米沙笑着说。

“我才没有，我是陷于才华和能力。”金博洋说到。

“你这话说给其他人听倒是能信，说给我的话你可骗不了我。对着当年羽生的小罗密欧发出‘太帅了’感慨的天总，竟然是陷于才华和能力？他冰上那一摔的能力吗？”米沙毫不留情地揭开他的黑历史。

“你信不信我给你踹下去让你走回去？”恼羞成怒的金博洋威胁他。

“唉，有些人就是不喜欢让人说实话。”米沙故意说到。

“哼。”金博洋不回应他。

“诶，不和你开玩笑，如果他真的把婚退了，你还能接受他不？”米沙问。

“没有发生的事，我不敢说。”金博洋微微皱眉。

“其实当年不就是他母亲带着他未婚妻来找你，用你们两个人的未来逼你们分开，现在都过了这么多年了，你们一不要成绩，二不用比赛，还有什么可以影响到你们两个未来发展的啊？”米沙把问题掰开来细说，也不过就是这么个事，是羽生心心念念想知道的原因。

“应该也就没有了，但是现在这些问题的症结不在于我。其实我还站在原点，只是他走远了而已。”

金博洋回忆着刚分开那段时间的难过与痛苦，他一直都停在原地，羽生如果想回来，依旧能找回他。

米沙闻言，便不再说话。

羽生回到日本后就立刻约了自己的未婚妻——黑主优子。

接到羽生电话的优子很惊讶，毕竟两个人订婚都是她自己出席的发布会，那会羽生正在带俱乐部里的选手参加国际比赛，根本抽不出空。他们真正见到的那次，也不过是羽生休赛季回来的时候，匆匆见过一面。

他们约到了晚上在一家餐厅见面。羽生回到家里只是和父亲母亲打了个招呼，其他的并没有细说就离开了。

餐厅里羽生比优子早到了五分钟，其实他并不记得自己的未婚妻长什么样，只是出于礼貌，他专门去自己并未出席的订婚发布会的新闻里，找到了两年前的那张照片看了一眼。

优子走过来时羽生依稀觉得她就应该是，女孩子的五官比两年前的照片上更加精致，身上穿着水蓝色的连衣裙，看起来十分优雅。

羽生站起来和她示意着，优子笑盈盈的和他打招呼。

坐下后，羽生将菜单递给对方，十分绅士地等着她点菜。

一切都安排好了之后，羽生正在思考要怎么开口，却没想到对方倒是比他更直接。

“羽生君这么急着找我是因为我们婚约的事情吧？”优子放下手中抿了一口的果汁后，开口问到。

羽生惊讶她的直白，微微点了点头。

“我知道羽生君刚刚从中国回来，是在中国见了什么人么？所以才让你回来就联系我了，要知道，羽生君是忙起来连订婚发布会都没有时间参加的人呢。”优子笑着说，表情并不是那样和善。

“优子小姐，订婚发布会的事情我很抱歉，这次你猜的也没错，我是在中国参加完一个特训之后就直接过来的，关于我们的婚约，我想和你谈一谈。”羽生诚恳的说。

“羽生君想要和我谈什么呢？是要和我谈婚期？还是取消婚约？”优子淡淡地笑到。“我以为羽生君在订完婚之后就会过来找我谈这个问题，可没想到竟然过了这么长时间。你在中国的那个小男友这次终于沉不住气了嘛？是他逼你过来的？”

“你怎么会知道他的？”羽生听到她提起天天，眉头微微皱起。

“羽生君当年和他在一起的时候我就清楚。”优子看了看羽生的脸色后继续说着:“他不会没和你说过我在19年的世锦赛之后找过他吧？他没说的话你来找我做什么？”

优子突然不解。

“优子小姐是说，你在19年琦玉世锦赛比赛之后，单独找过天天？哦，我说是金博洋。”羽生仔细的询问到。

“这个问题我们不妨先放一放，不如羽生君先说说这次找我出来的目的吧。是要聊什么时候举办婚礼，还是要准备和我退婚？”优子问到。

“优子小姐既然那么聪明，自然是猜的到的，况且你既然知道我们之间的关系，那也就知道我为什么要做这个决定。优子小姐现在对我应该很了解了，这样也好，我也省了很多解释的力气。”羽生微微笑着说。

“所以羽生君是要退婚了？”优子问。

“很明显，不是吗？”羽生答到。

“你不怕我不同意？”优子笑着说。

“其实优子小姐不应该这样问我，婚姻是两个人的事，或者说是我们两个家族的事，当然，我认同这种说法。但是我同样也觉得，我自己的婚姻，也应当由我自己做主。我已经认定了一个人，这个是不会改变的，出于对他的忠诚，我不可能履行这个婚约。我知道这样对优子小姐的名誉会造成影响，所以我希望退婚这件事由优子小姐您来提，理由我不会过问，只要您觉得什么理由合适，都可以直接说，我不会有什么辩解。更何况有这个婚约在，优子小姐想找到属于自己的幸福可能也会受阻。”羽生斟酌着。“所以我希望优子小姐可以考虑一下。”

闻言优子笑了。

“如果我说羽生君不够忠诚，有了外遇也可以？”她问到。

“可以。”羽生面不改色。

“如果我说你公然悔婚只为了一个同性爱人你也不介意？”优子又问。

“我可以不介意，但是为了保护天天，我希望你不要提及他的姓名，我不想给他造成困扰。”羽生提了要求。

“虽然羽生君不介意这些，但是退婚这件事，我还是要慎重考虑的。”优子说到。

“其实优子小姐比谁都清楚，我其实可以不回来日本的。”羽生说的很坚定。“我不回来，我们之间的婚事也只能一直搁置着，当然，虽然你可以来多伦多，但是我一定不会同意和你履行婚姻程序的。所以结果还是相同。”羽生提醒着她。

优子很清楚，单独从他根本不出席订婚发布会这一点上，羽生就在无声地抗议着这场被包办的婚姻。

其实她也知道羽生为什么会答应和她订婚这件事，一方面是家里由美阿姨的安排以及羽生家族给他施加的压力，另一方面则是他爱的人和他提出了分手后便消失不见，他也是有赌气的成分在的。

“所以羽生君是在威胁我了？”优子说到。

“没有，优子小姐不要误会，我只是在说我的个人情况。”羽生回答。

“那我不同意退婚的话……”

“那您将一辈子保留羽生结弦未婚妻的头衔，直到我们年老的那一天。”羽生十分确凿的说到。

“听起来这并不是个好结果。”优子思考着。

“我也是这么认为的。”羽生点点头。

“羽生君看来是打定主意要退婚了，我现在很想知道你的小男友怎么说？”优子突然提起金博洋。

“他并不知道我回来是找你退婚的，这些我都没有和他讲过。”羽生很坦诚。

“为什么？”优子觉得很意外，毕竟当年他和由美阿姨去和他谈判的时候，是用了多少威胁的手段，只有他们之间知道，如今羽生打定主意来退婚，居然不是他要求的，这真是有点不可思议。

“因为我还没有把他追回来。”提到金博洋羽生开始笑了笑。

“羽生君是准备将所有的问题解决好之后再采取行动吗？”优子调侃他。

“差不多吧，所以想请问优子小姐愿不愿意成人之美？”羽生问到。

“我好像除了同意没有其他选择了呢。”

“我觉得是的。”

“如果我同意取消婚约，你就可以不再计较我当年和由美阿姨去逼迫你的小男友离开你的事？”优子试探着问到。

羽生闻言便明白了，她这是怕他迁怒自己，想通过同意取消婚约不让自己追究之前发生过的事，包括她和母亲在世锦之后用了什么方法逼天天离开他。

“我可以不追究，但是我想知道你们用了什么办法，怎样和天天说的。”羽生说到。

“那好吧，我同意取消婚约，也可以告诉你当时的过程，但是你不可以告诉由美阿姨是我和你说的。”优子要求到。

“成交。”羽生点头。

优子依言将那天他们怎样和金博洋谈的尽数告知羽生，包括四大洲和世锦照片的来历，都告诉了他。

羽生面无表情地端坐在那里听完了全过程，却没有办法说出口什么。

优子见他这种情况知道他需要消化一段时间，便和羽生承诺她会公开宣布解除婚约，就当她做了这几年坏人的补偿。

与优子分开后，羽生找了个路边的凳子坐下，静静的思考了很久，也对自己谴责了很久。

其实一直以来造成金博洋痛苦的根源都来源于自己也来源于自己的家庭，当初如果自己能够坚持，而不是在所有的音讯都石沉大海后就灰心放弃，是不是两个人就不会缺席彼此的人生那么多年。

是不是他所经历的磨难与困苦也会因此而化解？

他不知道，但是他现在后悔了。

羽生摸出手机，在相册的最顶端有一张刚拍了不久的照片，上面是金博洋笑的十分开心的侧脸，还有他抱起眯着眼睛拍打小手的若若。

这是他前几天抓拍的，照片上的笑容让他觉得心底都暖暖的，这是他的小太阳，还有可爱的小向日葵。

羽生收拾好自己的情绪，他还有家里和父母的最后一场谈判。

他直到后来还不太想回忆那场并不算太激烈的争吵，久不在家的羽生似乎不太习惯和父母在言语上有过多的交锋，最为激动的时候莫过于母亲知道他已经私自和优子商议退婚的那一刻。

羽生却是很淡定。

他做足了打算，也许他手上没有什么筹码，也做不到和父母有什么明确的安慰与交代，但是他有唯一的目的。

不管有多艰难，他都要解决好家庭给他制造的障碍。

这是他追回金博洋需要面临的第一个关卡。

羽生的父亲倒是一如往常的沉默，和母亲相比，他就如同覆雪安稳的富士山，端坐在那里听着羽生所有的观点，不赞同也不反对。

羽生的每一句话就像是一记重拳，在父亲面前则像是打在棉花上一样。

不认可，不赞同，不说话，让羽生倍感无力。

他拿出手机，翻出相册里的那张照片，恭恭敬敬地递到父母的面前。

他说，这是他未来生命里的全部色彩，能够得到父母的祝福，他固然欣喜，如果得不到，他也只能独自面对自己的未来。

羽生的母亲看到照片后惊讶的说不出话，她怎么会不认识照片里的金博洋，只是那个孩子……

“这是我的孩子，快三岁了，天天给她取的名字叫若瑾，小名叫若若，现在除了会叫爸爸妈妈之外，还会叫爷爷奶奶。”羽生看着照片里的小人儿温柔地说到。

羽生的父亲闻言开始微微皱眉，原本毫无表情的面部开始出现了松动。

“若若一直身体不好，从小几乎都是在医院度过，吃了不少的苦，所以现在特别懂事。”羽生顿了顿又说到:“我缺席了她三年的时光，不管父亲和母亲最后是什么意见，我想都改变不了我的决定。在若若以后的成长时光里，我不想再缺席。”

羽生说完便收起手机回到了自己的房间，他知道自己不必等待结果，既然已经做出了最坏的打算，父母是否支持他，祝福他已经不是那样重要了。

只不过他对自己的行为也有一点点谴责，怎么好像变成了私奔的夫妻等到生米煮成熟饭了之后，再抱娃回来求得父母的接纳呢？

羽生想了想，随后买了明天下午飞回多伦多的机票。

羽生的父母没有想过他居然会走的这么迅速决绝，仿佛回来这一趟只是为了向他们宣告自己的决定。

羽生的母亲和他的父亲几乎商量了一夜，最终他们决定不再干预羽生和金博洋两个人之间的发展，同时对当年她给金博洋带去的痛苦和压力表示抱歉。

如愿以偿地得到了最终结果的羽生在多伦多忍不住红了眼眶，终于，他可以没有一切顾虑地去补偿这么多年自己对金博洋的亏欠。

就在羽生回到多伦多没几日，优子果然召开了媒体见面会，正式宣布和羽生解除婚约。让大家觉得颇有意思的是，这是一场从开始到终止，男方始终都没有出现在媒体上的婚约。

台下架着长枪短炮的新闻媒体并不打算放过这样一个颇有深意的新闻线索，毕竟就算是羽生退役了，他也是日本花滑史上的奇迹。

羽生退役的这几年，他的热度非但没有随着时间的流逝而逐渐褪去，反而因为他被媒体曝光的次数和参加的冰演场次逐渐减少，而更加收人追捧。

尤其是热爱花滑的日本贵妇们。

甚至还有很多刚刚接触花滑这个项目的人，也纷纷发出了生不逢时的感慨。

无数冰迷怀念17年世锦赛决赛最后一组的选手，那才是代表花滑顶尖艺术与实力的高光时刻。

花样滑冰这项运动确实在不断地推动发展着，可是在羽生跳出4A后的这两年，无数的选手向这个跳跃发起了进攻，可没有一个人可以达到羽生的技术程度与艺术衔接，甚至能跳五种四周跳的人也并不是很多。

所以每一次羽生的冰演门票都是一票难求。况且日本一直都是以抽取的方式售票，以至于为了他的一张门票，很多人是煞费苦心。

现在羽生曝光在媒体面前的机会越来越少，如今这样一个解除婚约的爆炸新闻放到这里，他们是不可能忽视的。

特别是在各种新闻传播媒体上，曾经那些因为羽生正式订婚后而失望伤心的女粉丝们，在知晓婚约解除的这一刻，激动欢呼的不在少数。

金博洋知道这件事的时候正在冰场边上看着一群小豆芽菜们一个接着一个跳三周。

米沙的电话就这样打过来了。

“喂？有事早奏，无事退朝，你天总忙着训练呢。”金博洋接起电话直说到。

“我微信里发你给一个链接，你赶紧去外网上看一眼，保证你看不下去任何的训练！”米沙着急地说。

“啥玩意？我忙着呢，链接搁着，等我回去看。”金博洋觉得米沙一惊一乍的。

“不行！那个是直播，晚了就没了，你快点看一眼，就几分钟，耽误不了你训练那帮小娃娃。”米沙说到。

“行吧，那你先挂了。”金博洋觉得他太烦了。

挂了电话之后，金博洋让那帮小孩子休息五分钟，自己则跳上挡板，挂上外网，打开米沙给的链接，直接看起了视频。

视频里是一个端庄美丽的女孩子，他认得她，是羽生的未婚妻。这个人不甚清晰的脸在他的梦里出现过无数次，每一次她的出现，都是自己心痛的开端。

自从羽生宣布订婚之后，金博洋总会梦到他和羽生过往，可就在那梦中，总有一个女孩子甜甜蜜蜜地挽着羽生，他看在眼里，心上的痛楚更甚。

他摸出口袋里的耳机，调大音量，周围所有嘲杂的声音都被日语的声音盖过。

他不是特别懂日语，但是因为和羽生交往，外加自己经常会看动漫，所以磕磕绊绊的，看着屏幕下方的字幕也猜的差不多。

他没听几分钟整个视频就结束了，他有点不太相信自己听到的，于是复制了下方的一段日文打开翻译软件粘贴进去翻译。

他看到了上面说的，羽生结弦的未婚妻召开发布会，提出与羽生结弦解除婚约，解除原因则是与羽生聚少离多，没有办法在以后维持家庭生活。

金博洋看着看着便湿了眼眶，难怪羽生一直在说他会解决掉所有问题后，最没有顾虑的回来追他，原来竟是指这个。

这场媒体见面会之后，羽生难免要被媒体推到风口浪尖上评论一番，有的人也会趁着这个机会大肆诋毁他，那些网络暴力他早就见识过。

不过庆幸的是羽生没有公开的媒体账号，至少不会有人会公然打扰他。

金博洋揉了揉眼睛，叹了一口气，拿下耳机，冷静了一会又去重新给那帮孩子上课。至于其他的，他要下了课才能再说，况且羽生和他有时差，这会是后半夜，能醒着才怪。

下了课的金博洋主动回了父母那里，他觉得，自己也要做出改变了。

其实他一直都没有可能放下羽生这个人，特别是若若出生后，他就更加思念羽生。只不过自己总将这些思念熬成一碗苦酒，就着夜里的泪水灌进肚子里，对谁都不肯说。

可如今不一样了，他觉得他和他有再续前缘的机会，而他的若若也会有一个名正言顺的父亲，这让他可以忽略过去几年的苦痛，说到底，他是爱的。

他将羽生解除了婚约的消息告诉了天爸天妈，并且将自己今后的打算尽数告知他们。

天爸天妈是真真切切地看过来他经历了多少，抛却羽生找他们聊过这件事之外，如果天天说他想要什么，想和谁过一辈子，只要他开心，他不受到伤害，做父母的哪有不支持的？

谈话倒是没谈多久，若若在金博洋的身上爬上爬下的，一点也不老实，要么就抓着小水壶满屋子跑，天妈担心她磕了碰了，于是就让金博洋带着她赶快回家休息。

金博洋点点头就开始收拾孩子的衣服和随身带的小物件。

等到他们回到家里，金博洋又好不容易把若若收拾干净哄上床睡着，翻出手机一看就已经快十一点了。

他总觉得羽生今天晚上会找他。

毕竟退婚这么大个事，羽生不会不和他说。

他们最近沟通的还算频繁，每次都是羽生主动找他，他倒是没什么厌烦情绪，毕竟两个人隔着时差，能说上几句话的机会也着实不多。

正想着，羽生的视频通话就发了过来。

曾经备受吐槽的羽生选手，从来只会不经意地出现在别人的视频中，每一次有tcc的人发个视频什么的，网络上都会掀起一阵找寻羽生的热潮。可世事难料，谁能想到那个从来不发视频到社交网络上的羽生结弦现在能抱着手机抱着熊，在训练休息的空档，躲在休息室里和远在北京拥有十二个小时时差的男朋友视频。

哦，现在还是前男友。

“天天是要准备休息了吗？”羽生问到。

“我说是你现在还能挂了咋滴？”金博洋反问。

“有些事想和天天说一下，如果你要是太累了，我就等你睡醒了再说。”羽生小心翼翼的。

“我早上要照顾若若，还要去上班，没时间，你还是现在说吧。对了，你是不是也不方便，在训练吧？要不你就别说了。”金博洋建议到。

“这个事情很重要。”言外之意是不可以不说。

“哦，那你说吧，我听着呢。”金博洋打了个哈欠，用手背擦了擦眼角挤出来的泪水。

“那我长话短说，咳咳。”羽生莫名地紧张了起来。“额……我已经和家里说清楚了，并且在今天解除了婚约，以后不会有人强迫我们两个分开了。天天，我母亲对当年的做法表示很抱歉，她托我和你说一句对不起，今后我把我自己赔给你，以后你和若若交给我照顾，你觉得……怎么样？”

羽生终于把这些话说出口，心头积压了很久的巨石终于被挪走。

金博洋看着屏幕里那张认真恳切的脸眨了眨眼睛。

“解除婚约的事我知道了，可以不用再说。当年的事情已经过去了，我也不想再提。至于你要不要赔给我的问题，我要和若若商量之后再说，万一是个亏本的买卖，我们才不会同意。另外这么多年的事羽生教练就想在视频里说完，我觉得我看不到诚意。”金博洋缓缓地说着。

羽生知道自己有些太急了，有些事还要从长计议。

“算了，我累了，你去忙吧。嗯……算是给你今天的工作鼓鼓劲吧……”金博洋说着调换了一下手机摄像头，他又将手机凑到了熟睡的若若面前，孩子肉嘟嘟的小脸泛着粉红，小手放在一旁，睡的香甜极了。

羽生盯着屏幕那边的孩子，眼睛都不想眨一下。过了一会，金博洋将镜头切了回来，和羽生说了两句，便挂断了。

挂断手机后的金博洋仰面躺在自己那张大床上，也不禁感慨着，其实自己哪里对他有恨有怨啊，不过是太苦了，才会想忘掉给自己造成痛苦的人。就算是不提及也好……

从那天之后，金博洋就陆陆续续地收到羽生发过来的国际快递，更有甚者还有日本那边的，这让金博洋受宠若惊。

他倒是阻止过羽生几次，让他不要再邮了，他什么都不缺，可羽生表示有些东西不是他可以控制的，比如远在日本的父母。

金博洋知道羽生家里是在为当年的事情弥补他，每一次的邮件里除了一层层打包好的精致物品，还都有一个简短的卡片，不是问安，就是祈求原谅，这让金博洋十分不安。

和羽生说过两次后，发现并没有任何作用，反而收到了羽生的抱怨，他便不敢再多说什么。

羽生和家里一旦提起这些包裹的事情，羽生的父母就会询问他，里面的东西金博洋是不是不喜欢，那些食品是不是不对他的口味，给若若的小衣服尺码是不是不够大，儿童玩具和用品是不是哪里有问题。问的羽生都怕了，每次给金博洋转述的时候都是一脸的生无可恋，弄得他没有办法拒绝对方的好意，只能接收着定期发来的海外的包裹。

不过从那之后金博洋交给自家父母一个艰巨的任务，就是想方设法研究一下他们同龄的日本老人在这个阶段究竟喜欢什么，他好在国内买一些，作为回礼打包邮回去。这样他觉得才不是太失礼。

羽生倒是不管这些，用他的话来说就是婆媳关系需要他们自行沟通，他如果掺进去，肯定是费力不讨好，还是让他们自己来，一旦出现不可调节的矛盾的时候，才能由他上场。

不过现在貌似还没出现什么矛盾，羽生表示很欣慰并且松了一口气。

羽生的父母最喜欢的一件回礼就是一本相册，里面是从若若出生到近期各个阶段的照片，金博洋知道，除了羽生的坚持之外，能让他们接受自己，接受他们之间这段感情的根本原因还是在若若身上。

他知道羽生偶尔向自己要若若的照片除了是自己留存以外，还有一部分会转发给他的父母，要不然以羽生这个视频通话的频次，他哪里还需要照片以慰思念之情啊。

这个休赛季羽生过得比往常要忙一些，除了正常的训练课程外，他总是在考虑腾出几天的假期来飞一下北京。安排来安排去，终于在8月底确定了行程。

当羽生晚上抽空和金博洋说的时候，他正吹着勺子里的鸡蛋糕，喂孩子吃早饭。

举着勺子的手顿了顿，说了一句你随意。

没什么表态，也不说同不同意，羽生摸不清金博洋的态度，一时间情绪也有些低落。

金博洋掀了掀眼皮看了一眼屏幕那头从兴冲冲突然变丧的羽生，扯了扯唇角开口问着要不要给他安排住的地方。

羽生觉得自己的心情像是坐了过山车一样起起伏伏。

最后他也没有让金博洋安排住宿，毕竟他想住进去的地方现在也不会对他开放。

金博洋又问了问他过来的原因和安排，羽生倒是没冠冕堂皇地找理由，直说是要到北京来看他和若若，金博洋想了想，让他把航班号发过来，交代了要是他有空就去接他一下，没空就自己想办法。

羽生知道他就是嘴硬，也没戳穿他，乖乖地把航班信息和时间发了给金博洋。

其实这段时间的金博洋并不忙，正是休赛季的后半期，他带的小孩已经将新编舞的比赛节目学习的差不多了，其他的东西只剩下自己揣摩掌握，他就是想帮忙也使不上劲。

他原本就想请个几天假在家好好陪陪若若，现在可好，时间还是后移到羽生来了之后吧，否则他请不下来那么久的假期。

“若若，羽生叔叔过一段时间要来看你，你要不要和他一起玩呀？”金博洋对着刚刚吃饱的小娃娃说到。

“要！”

若若眨眨眼，非常开心。

金博洋知道若若很喜欢羽生，这一点真是像极了自己。

“那我教若若一个称呼，下一次见到羽生叔叔的时候你就可以这样叫他。但是这个词语只能用来叫羽生叔叔，不可以叫其他人。”金博洋叮嘱她。

“就像隔壁阿姨叫豆包一样吗？只有妈妈可以叫，我们都不可以叫，我们叫他这个，他会生气的。”若若嘟着小嘴问到。

“很像，但是不一样。”金博洋耐心地解释着。

经常和若若在楼下小区玩的一个年龄相仿的小男孩小名叫豆包，但是这个男孩子似乎不太习惯自己的小名，觉得不够帅气也不够男子汉，所以一直很抗拒周围的小朋友这样叫他。

“总之若若只能将这个称呼用在羽生叔叔身上，记住了吗？”

“哦……记住了。”若若眯起小眼睛乖巧地点头，笑起来的模样真像当年那个视频里的小土菇Hanyu。

到了羽生来的那天，金博洋起个大早打扫了家里的卫生，然后等到若若起床后又给她收拾了一番，还给她扎了两个可爱的小啾啾，拴上她喜欢的小草莓皮筋，像个小大人一样对着家里的镜子转了几圈，颇为满意地点点头。

金博洋看着她臭美的小模样也忍不住笑着。

羽生下了飞机出来的时候，若若正等累了缩在金博洋的怀里靠着，肉乎乎的小手正变着法地揉着金博洋的脸。他也不恼，笑呵呵地任由她在自己白皙的脸上捏着玩。

走出出口的羽生一眼就看到了站在角落里抱着孩子的金博洋，自己拉着行李匆匆走过去，却也没敢先摘了口罩。

金博洋抱着孩子走在前面，直到到了地下停车场，羽生才拿下口罩和帽子对着若若伸出手。

“叔叔抱抱好不好？”

“要叔叔……”若若伸着胳膊奔着羽生就过去了。

金博洋将若若递给他，自己也好缓缓手臂。抱三岁大的孩子这么久，堪比举铁十分钟。

孩子乖巧地抱着羽生的脸亲了两口，简直和那个揉金博洋的小魔女判若两人。

“先上车吧，这下面的汽油味太重，若若受不了。”金博洋见他们两个这么亲密心底也有点不是滋味。

辛辛苦苦养了你三年，结果亲爹来了就跟着他跑了，小没良心的。

金博洋弯腰拉过羽生的行李箱塞到车子的后备箱里，连个眼神都没给他。

羽生看出来他有点吃味，忍不住偷偷地笑起来，这边拍着若若，趁孩子转头四下新奇地看来看去，羽生迅速地凑近金博洋在他微红的脸颊上亲了一口，动作比一个三周跳的转速还快。

被偷袭到了的金博洋红着脸又不好发作，直接转过身去打开车门上车。

羽生抱着孩子也慢悠悠地从另一侧上去了。

“若若要放在儿童椅上，你在后面看着她吧。”金博洋拉过安全带的时候嘱咐他。

“嗯。”羽生应到。

金博洋将车子开出机场，路上有一搭没一搭地和后座上的羽生说着话，多数都是羽生问他和孩子的事情。

“对了，你住哪？我先送你过去放行李。”金博洋在后视镜里看着羽生问到。

“啊？我要是说无处可去天天能收留我吗？”羽生说的可怜。“你看我在这里除了你和若若之外也没有其他亲人，这次过来还是个人行为总不能找冰协安排。万一被媒体报道了好像不太好”

金博洋就猜到了他来了之后会耍赖，可自己又能怎么样，总不能真在外面给他开个酒店安排个房吧？

以他这种情况在酒店登个记，万一被什么女友粉发现了，没准明天就能上微博热搜和八卦新闻头版头条。

真让人头疼。

金博洋方向盘一打，油门一踩直接就把车开回了家。

他今晚估计要和羽生好好谈谈了。

晚上他趁着羽生洗澡的功夫拼尽全力把兴奋了一天的若若哄睡。有羽生在的时候她总想着和他一起玩，主要是羽生也纵着她，所以就更不想休息了。这刚把羽生赶进去洗澡，金博洋就把玩闹一天早就累了的若若哄睡着了。

羽生从卫生间里出来的时候，金博洋已经坐在客厅等他了。

“坐吧，我们聊聊。”金博洋说到。

羽生闻言坐到了金博洋的身边。

“我知道你这次来是什么意思，我不否认你和若若之间的关系，也会不阻拦你见她，等她再大一点，我会挑个合适的时间告诉她你们之间的关系，这样你也算是没白疼她。”金博洋平静地说到，可是话里话外都只有他和孩子之间的关系，对他们两个之间的情况依旧是绝口不提。

“天天你是知道的，我要的不是这个。”羽生转过头来看着他没有波澜起伏的侧脸。

“那你要什么？”他也转过头，和羽生面对面地问到。

羽生心头微微一叹，伸出手来将他拥进怀里紧紧地抱住。

“想要你，想要你给我一个完整的家，给我以后时光里可以照顾你的机会。不要和我说若若，没有孩子也不妨碍我想要和你在一起的想法，你不要总是觉得我所有的目的都是为了她，我确实是想来抢一个人，但是不是孩子，而是你。”羽生抱着他说到。

这么久以来，金博洋总是在担心羽生什么时候会抢走若若，但对于羽生来讲，在他心理埋藏的最深的是金博洋。他一直以来的目的都只是他，而孩子不过是附带的意外之喜，让他从一份执念变成两份珍爱。

“我们耽误了太多的时间了，天天，我知道曾经给你带来了很多的痛苦，但那都不是我希望的，我只希望你能快快乐乐的。所以可不可以给我一个机会，让我可以弥补，可以帮你分担今后生活里的困苦，让你不再那样劳累，同时也给若若一个完整的家。”羽生诚恳的说。

金博洋动了动，将头枕在他肩膀上，他觉得这样很安稳也很温暖。

长时间的沉默让羽生不知道应该再说些什么，金博洋不答应也不回答，只是静静地由他抱着。

“说完了？”良久，金博洋反问到。

“嗯。”羽生回应到。

“说完了就洗洗睡吧。”他推开他淡淡地说。

羽生又一次表白宣告失败。

金博洋也不知道自己在别扭什么，总之就是没想好以后的情况他现在怎么都不能松口，他知道只要自己一旦点头就将会失去咬牙硬撑的那股心劲，也会更依赖羽生。

“天天……”羽生有些央求的语气唤着他。“可以给我个回应或是理由吗？至少我知道我下次表白前能在多做些什么可以让你满意呢？”

“羽生，没有别的理由，我怕疼。”金博洋看着他说。

“我可以忍受训练比赛里的伤痛，可以挨过独自带孩子的痛苦，但是我不想再疼一次。”

他站起来掀起衣服下摆，将裤子稍微向下褪了褪，露出小腹上那道竖长的疤。这是金博洋第一次给羽生看这条丑陋的疤痕，像蜈蚣一样趴在那里。

“这道疤是我和以往作别的见证。”他说。“不是我不想答应你什么，而是我总是在害怕，可能现在来看，我们之间的阻碍根本都已经不存在了，可是我还是说服不了自己。”

羽生看着那道疤心情特别复杂，他想碰，却又不敢碰。

“我明白了。天天你不管你是不是会答应我，我的想法都是不会变的，我不会逼你做任何决定，你只要开开心心的生活就好。”羽生说到。

金博洋点点头，放下衣服，深吸了一口气，随即回到了若若的卧室。

他把自己的屋子让给羽生了，他去陪孩子睡。

之后的几天他们就和普通的一家三口没有什么区别，好不容易拥有假期可以陪着若若的金博洋，带着她和羽生出去玩了好几天。

整个过程中羽生也绝口不提和金博洋未来的关系，只是全力照顾着他们两个。

直到羽生临走的前两天，他才发现金博洋的小心思。

那天早上羽生照顾刚刚睡醒的若若起床，金博洋则在厨房做早餐。几天相处下来若若已经很习惯羽生哄她穿衣服吃饭了，毕竟她喜欢他嘛，就算衣服穿的慢一点，手脚比较笨一点，我们若若还是很贴心地原谅了他。

“羽生叔叔，我什么时候可以叫你‘お父さん’呀？爸爸这几天都不让我这样叫你。”若若鼓着小脸，认真地问。

羽生听到那个称呼后，手上的东西差点没扔下去，他有些激动。

“你怎么啦？”若若轱辘一下就爬了起来，迈着小腿就蹬蹬蹬地跑了过去，羽生见状连忙把他抱了起来。

“叔叔没事。不对，是ぉ父さん没事。若若可以告诉我，爸爸是怎么说的吗？”羽生问到。

“爸爸就是说这几天见你的时候不允许我这样喊你，他发现了会不给我讲故事。”若若乖乖地说。

“那是谁教若若这样叫我的呢？”

“爸爸呀，你来之前他教我的，还说不可以这样叫别人……”若若咬着手指说到。

羽生这就什么都明白了。

“我非常喜欢若若这样叫我，以后就这样叫好嘛？爸爸是不会怪若若的，因为这是爸爸教的。”羽生哄着她。

若若似懂非懂，但好像没什么问题，点点头答应了。

“你们俩干嘛呢，饭都做好了，快来吃，一会就凉了。”金博洋走进来招呼着他们。

见羽生抱着她，顺手就接了过来，嘴上还不忘叨叨他打点的太慢。

羽生早就乐的不行，根本听不进去金博洋的念叨。

“一大早上的，傻笑什么呢？”金博洋总觉得自己身后跟了个只会笑的二傻子，根本没有当年那征战冰场的杀伐之气。

“咳，没什么。”羽生遮了遮自己的笑意，金博洋挑眉看了他一眼，转过身也没说什么。

“嘻嘻嘻，傻笑，ぉ父さん傻笑。”金博洋怀里的若若指着羽生重复着金博洋的话，可是前面加上的称呼让他猛然停下脚步。

“若若不准乱叫。”金博洋面上带着窘迫，直接说了若若一句，羽生则将他脸色的变化过程尽收眼底。

他在身后拥住了金博洋和孩子，将头靠在金博洋的头侧。

“我很开心，真的。”羽生开口。“天天，从这一个称呼我就知道了你的心意，我知道你已经接受我了，不要再委屈自己，我会陪你的。”

金博洋脸色微红，心底隐藏着的最后一点小心思都被羽生发现了。自己确实是有意在教若若称呼羽生为爸爸，而且是用日语的发音。他总想着，终有一天若若叫出羽生这个称呼时，他一定是开心的。

这样他就满足了。

他也在用这个称呼做一条界限，如果哪一天若若主动这样称呼羽生，那他就放弃所有的抵抗，正式接受他从此进入自己的生活。

“行吧，既然若若已经这样叫你了，我也就不说其他的了，羽生，以后好好做她的父亲。”金博洋抱紧孩子，同时松了力气靠在羽生的怀抱里，在熹微的晨光中，享受着圆满的幸福。

第二年，羽生在仙台的冰场上举办了一场盛大的婚礼，只不过没有邀请任何一家新闻媒体，直到婚礼结束的一年时间内，羽生另一半的猜测都一直占据着新闻八卦的主要位置。

四岁的若若踩着冰刀在冰场上蹭蹭蹭地滑着，今天ぉ父さん和爸爸的衣服真好看，但是他们不能抱她一起拍照。米沙叔叔说怕他们弄皱了衣服拍照不好看，另外好好保护爸爸的肚子，听ぉ父さん说，爸爸的肚子里可能有个小妹妹了，她要有一个姐姐的样子，和ぉ父さん好好照顾爸爸和妹妹。

若若看着那边玩成一团的大龄退役老男单，背着手叹气摇头。

唉，这帮不省心的大人。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，就是因为五一甜甜在青岛教小学员才想看甜甜带娃，前一万字写的特别顺，一天就搞完了，其实我就应该写到上结束的，让两个人分开，虐真的好好吃啊！  
> 写这篇搞得我医生文有点卡文，我果然不适合同时开两篇，我先复习复习医生文再说叭。


End file.
